


FEARLESS / BANGTANMOO

by GOLDENART95



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDENART95/pseuds/GOLDENART95
Summary: in where BTS and MAMAMOO have some kind of special powers and are going to learn how to work together even when they belong to different deliquency groups in order to save the world.There's another Kpop Idols as secondary characters, such as Black Pink, iKon, Red Velvet, GG's Hyoyeon, and others.This story it's out of my head. Please no plagiarism.It's a finished story so enjoy
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Park Jimin (BTS), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Real Name: Jung HoSeok  
Nickname: Jhope, Hobi  
Weight: 68 kg  
Height: 177 cm  
Pros: patient, precise  
Cons: Quiet, not so good with one and one combat   
Hint: Time controller

JHOPE´S POV

"So, what's this job about?" Taehyung asked. 

Tae was always asking questions and jumping around. I like to think about V as the puppy of this -whatever we were-, always hyped and curious, and he absolutely loved when we were "playing" and the "rewards" we gained with every job.

We were the FOUR DRAGONS, altough we were more like an Urban Leyend because no one actually saw us before, we worked but we had our ways so anybody found out about us  
Jimin was the scariest one. He looked cute and soft but when he was working, he was a person to be affraid of. Specially when the job was personal, in that case he was a completely maniac, but around us, he was like a little brother.

Suga, our lider, was absolutely crazy. I mean, he was the most intelligent and calm -most of the times- and he knew exactly when and how we needed to act so we could do the jobs succesfuly. But, aside of that, Yoongi (Suga) was so protective with us that in part was what made us completely loyal to him, at a point where any of us three would die for him with out thinking about it -if we could actually die-, he save us, so we owned everything to him.  
And I, well I think I was the quiet one. Most of the time I didn't speak and I just liked to do what Suga told me and finished my tasks. There's not much that I can say about me.

But all of this was before them. 

Before we met them.

MAMAMOO, the queens of elements.  
The only ones that could actually beat us.

"We need to enter to a house and rob the safe" Suga replied "Jimin and I already made a plan" he nodded so Jimin started explaining the whole plan.

"There are going to be security guards all over the place, so we need a distraction" Jimin said "That's where you enter Hobi"  
\----------------------------------------------------

The night of the robery I was at my position waiting for my signal. I've always loved this moment, the calm before the storm, where I could breath in and get ready to the action. In that moment I heard a voice in my head "Hobi, are you ready?" it was Suga speaking "Yes" I simply answered before a long silence again filled the space.  
I was so far from there because I was the scape plan, I always was because of my habilities. I could heard the music start and I saw trought my binoculars people enjoying the party, and once again my thoughts were interrupted 

"Ready? In 3... 2... 1... Now!"

I pushed the button of the control I had in my hands.

The fireworks started.

I could see the people getting amazed by the pyrotechnics and I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye so I turned to see Suga and Jimin walking out of it into the house, mixing with the people, and V on the other side of the house appearing in a blink of an eye next to a window. I continued watching them trought the walls.  
That's when it happened.

I saw a beautiful girl in a red dress going in the same direction as the boys, but at the next second the girl was gone. I tried to find her trought the house but I couldn't see anything, I was getting nervous when I heard the voice again "Hobi, there's a problem" It was Jimin and he was whispering "there's someone else in here, you need to get us out of here now!" he said. I closed my eyes and concentrated so I could get them out of there quickly. I put my hands in front of me and slightly move them apart so the black hole could open from where I was to the house but when I was about to enter trought it someone jump from it and landed on me.

"I'm sorry, and thank you for helping us" the girl in the red dress said before running away with other three girls. I was so shoked that I didn't reacted until Suga lift me "Where are they?" he yelled at me with eyes full of anger  
"They're gone" I said still in shook "What happened?"

"They took everything from the safe. They arrived there first" Jimin said tapping my shoulder  
"We need to go now" Tae was going out from the black hole "the police is on his way"  
We all nodded and ran to the van after closing the black hole. We parked a few miles away and once we entered the van I started driving. Suga took off his mask and we could saw him annoyed and frustrated

"Who the hell are they?! They can enter the Limbo... this is not good"

And I barely paid atention of what Suga was saying because I wanted to know who the red dressed girl was, I wanted to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Real Name: Moon Byul Yi  
Nickname: Moon Byul  
Weight: 45 kg  
Height: 163 cm  
Pros: athletic, good at running  
Cons: bad at acting   
Hint: water controller 

MOON BYUL POV

We were trying to escape when I saw a black hole appearing and I tought it was the perfect scape plan. So I told the girls before running and jumping trought it just to land in something considerably soft.  
It was a boy, in all black, with a strange mask that covered almost all his face but his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before Wheein lift me and pulled me to keep running "I'm sorry, and thank you for helping us" I said looking at him before I followed my sisters.  
Wheein told us to hold hands and with a simple spell we became air and we leave the place flying in the air.  
Once we were safe she whispered some other words and we returned to out original form.  
"Who were they?" Hwasa asked "They were there to rob the same safe as us, we were just lucky enough to have arrived there first"  
"I don't know" Solar replied fixing her hair "But they weren't happy about it, and that boy opened a black hole so I wouldn't be surprised if we hear from them again" she sounded concerned, and we should be but all I could think was that misterious boy with the beautiful eyes and how he let us escape that easily.

———————————————————————————-

"Wait here" Solar told us before entering the sanctuary where our mentor always was. The rest of us sat in a bench on the garden waiting, when Wheein broke the silence  
"They're so good looking" Hwasa and I looked at each other not knowing what she was talking about "the masked guys. One of them took it off before he realized we were there" I smiled silently remembering those pretty eyes.

"Well, I really hope we never see them again" Hwasa said "they were so angry when we left the place that I wouldn't be surprised if they search us for revenge" we kept silence after what she said probably thinking that she was right.  
After a few minutes we saw Solar leaving the sanctuary and passing in front of us without turning to see us "let's go" was the only thing she said before leaving to our safe place.

We followed her silently until we arrived to our dorm where we lived and trained.   
"What happened?" Hwasa asked Solar once we were sure there was no one else in the dorm -as we always did when we arrived.  
"He was happy that we succeed, the suitcase that we stoled had one of the power stones" she said looking serious and concerned   
"I see, so probably he's planning something more for us, right?" Hwasa added   
"Yeah, but that's not the bad news. I told him about the boys that we meet there and it seems to be a dangerous group called 'the four dragons' that are controled by a guy named Kim Namjoon a.k.a. RM" she looked at us to see our reactions

"They work for RM?!?!" Wheein asked immediately "THE RM?? Controller of reality?!?"  
"Yes" Solar responded covering her face with her hands. Hwasa and I looked at each other confused 

"Who's RM???" I asked them

"RM owns the biggest empire of underground criminals of Asia, he controle reallity and he's Jin's old friend" Solar said "You know our mentor Jin, the controller of the four elements. Who controls the most part of gangs in South Korea but you don't know that Jin has been able to work 'peacefully' without intervention of other criminals because he supposedly had an agreement with RM. Jin pays him a big amount of money so he kept his business outside Jin's area and if Jin needs it, RM helps him getting rid of enemies too. So now that RM's men are here, Jin looked concerned. He told me that he was going to talk with RM to see what happened with that. We need to wait and see what Jin tell us, but those men are something serious, we should be careful" she looked at us and added "I mean, we're the best at what we do so it shouldn't be a problem right? They're men after all, and we control men"

And she was right, we've never had problem dealing with men before, human men, but those guys had something special in them that I found extraordinary attaching.

What happened later was something I wouldn't have guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Real Name: Kim Tae Hyung  
Nickname: V  
Weight: 62 kg  
Height: 178 cm  
Pros: Energetic, good actor, good looking  
Cons: sometimes too energetic, bad at working under pressure  
Hint: Electricity 

Taehyung POV

"But they're gorgeous" I said trying to made Suga change his mind "come on, we all saw them" I begged him "and we could use some feminine help"   
"I've already took my decision. And it's no. Stop with that Taehyung" he said before disappearing into his office  
"Great job V, now he's going to be in a bad mood all day" Jimin said  
"Well, at least I tried. And don't act like you two don't want to see them again, I mean, they're beautiful and they're just like us"  
Jhope looked up at me and I saw a smirk on his face although he didn't said anything.  
"I was not impressed by them, and you heard Suga, forget about them, ok?" Jimin said before he leaved the room.  
"I agree with you" Jhope told me "I do want to see them again. And actually I have an idea"

———————————————————————————-  
The next day I texted Jimin saying me and Hobi were going to eat something so they didn't suspect our absence.  
Hobi was driving us to a cafe down city where we were going to get some "coffee".  
When we arrived the place looked a little off for two criminals like us but still I wanted to be there. I sat at a table outside the door and Hobi entered to order us something. He came back with two coffees and croissants.  
"Are you Sure this is the right place?" I asked him looking around  
"Yes, I am. They live in that building" he said pointing towards a big building that was made almost entirely of glass and steel "and they come here often" he had a dark smirk in his face and I couldn't tell if I was excited about it or scared.  
"I still don't know how you do this. You know, find people wherever they are" I broke the silence after a few minutes, he just sat straight on his chair and rested his chin on his hands  
"My ability to control space helps a lot in this cases" he simply answered "Look" he move his head so I knew where to look at "that girl in blue, she's one of them"  
"Yeah, I remember her, she's the leader" we stood up and followed her discreetly until she entered in a red luxurious car with a muscular wide shoulder guy.  
We stopped walking and watched the car disappear. I was about to say something when we hear a feminine voice behind us.  
"So, are you going to tell us why were you following my friend? Or we can find out ourselves?"  
We turned to see two beautiful ladies that we actually had seen before. They were on the night of the robbery.  
"Following who? No, no, you must be confused. We're foreigners and we got lost. By the way, can you tell us where are we?" I said in my acting mode although I could see that they didn't believe me and Hobi must've seen it too because he turned his head in disapproval and gave them a smirk  
"It's ok John, you can say it" he said with a lot of confidence "I wanted to ask her for her number, I've seen her for a few weeks and I really like her but I think she's not single because we saw her leaving with her boyfriend. So don't worry, this is going to be the last time I follow her" he said with a sad expression, I was really surprised and I had to close my mouth because I've never seen Hobi this confident and I never knew about by his acting skills, I mean, even I believed his lie.  
The girls seemed like they believed him too, so they just nodded and walked away from us.  
"That was close" Jhope said laughing  
"Who are you?" I asked him "I've never seen you like that before, so confident and such a good liar" I was still amazed by him and he just looked at me and turned his head smiling "I haven't had the opportunity to show you my skills before" he answered   
"Speaking of skills" I smiled proudly "their names are Wheein and Moonbyul, they're working for a Jin guy and they've a meeting tonight at the Galaxy Palace"   
Jhope stood still for a few seconds until he managed to said "you entered on his phone right?"   
"Electricity, baby" I responded  
It was getting late and we didn't want Suga or Jimin suspect what we were doing so we returned to our dorm. 

———————————————————————————-

"Hey, where were you two?" he said greeting us  
"We told you, we were getting food" I said looking at Jhope.  
Jimin looked at the both of us and turned his head in disapproval before adding "Right. So, where's the food?"  
Jhope looked at me in shook. We forget about actually buy something to eat, or at least to cover us up.  
"Well... its a funny story"


	4. Chapter 4

Real Name: Jung Whee In  
Nickname: Wheein, Jindo Dog,  
Weight: 43 kg  
Height: 159 cm  
Pros: Good at acting, great at improvising  
Cons: Not so patient, a little crazy sometimes  
Hint: Air

WHEEIN POV

"Are you sure?" I asked Moon Byul  
"I've been dreaming those eyes since then, trust me, he was the one that opened the black hole that night" she responded about one of the guys that had just lied to us  
"Ok but, why are we following them?" We were in my car following a black van where the guys were, it was about half an hour that we were behind them and they seemed to finally arriving their location.  
"We need to know why were they following Solar. What if they were looking for revenge or something?" She said while I was parking a few blocks away "look, they entered that building. Good thing that I know some girl that controls air" she said calmly  
"Are you crazy? We're not supposed to use our skills if it's not extremely necessary" I said concerned   
"I know but we could get something interesting from this" Moonbyul responded looking at me "I saw you looking at that guy, cmon it's going to be worth it" i grin defeated and open my hand so she could take it. I concentrate enough to conduce the air with the sound waves from there to where we were. I transported the sound all He way to my ear where only I could hear it if it wasn't because I was transmitting all to Moonbyul trough my hand. 

~~"It's a funny story" We heard a voice saying "the place that we wanted was closed"  
"yeah, sure. I really hope you weren't doing anything that upsets Yoongi or else we're going to be in trouble" another voice said~~

"Who's yoongi?" Moon Byul asked me  
"I've no idea" i said 

~~"Anyways, Suga told me that we were going to work in something big this weekend, but he didn't seemed happy about it. I think it got something to do with those women that ruined our past job"~~

"They're talking about us" I said looking at Moon Byul  
"Shhhhh. Let me listen" she responded 

We heard some whispering but couldn't understand what they were saying, it was like something was turbing the air, I never had this kind of problem controling my habilities.  
There was a few minutes of silent and we were about to speak when we hear a big noice that scared us to death and the fear increased once we noticed that the noice came from our window and that outside the car were three guys looking at us angrily surrounded by blackness like black smoke. One of them -that we didn't meet before- asked for us to roll down the window, which I did.

"Hey guys" I said "Nice talk you had right there huh?"  
"Get out" the new boy said. I turned to see Moon Byul that was already opening her door  
"Now" the guy said to me. I opened the door and stepped out  
Then all the darkness combined and formed a body that we just heard whispering  
"Jimin, take care of this" and then the darkness dissapear and I could feel the air lightening  
"Who are you? And why were you spying on us?" A guy we haven't seen before asked with anger  
"Well, why don't you ask them why were they following my friend first" Moon Byul said pointing at the other two guys. He turned to see the other two guys and his expression was filled with anger and stress.

"Who are you?" He said turning again to us

"You were talking about us a minutes ago" I responded to him "we ruined your last job. Remember?" I loved seeing him that stressed out. He lifted one eyebrow and nodded

"Right. Maybe we should talk privately" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me harshly. I'm not a sensitive kind of girl but I could felt that he was so furious

"Hey Jimin, relax" another of the guys said "let her walk on her own" he took our hands and separated them before smiling at me. He was defending me after what happened, and that's when I noticed he was the good looking guy I saw a few days ago, and damn he looked hot.

"Thank you" I said to him smiling back. He shake my hand and in the contact he let in my hand a paper so no one could see he gave it to me and winked.

"I'm Taehyung" he said smiling "call me Tae"

"Wheein" I returned smile before he continue walking

I putted the paper on my pocket and follow them. We walked to a gray building that was surrounded by security cameras and guards on the front door.

I could sense some electricity in the air but i didn't knew where it come from.

When we finally entered and we were checked by the guards, Jimin asked us again "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Real Name: Park Ji Min  
Nickname: Jimin  
Weight: 61 kg  
Height: 173 cm  
Pros: people trust him fast because of his cute face  
Cons: Not so patient, don't share his thoughts or feelings   
Hint: Light

JIMIN POV

"Who are you?" I asked the girls as soon as we entered my office "I know you're criminals too, but that's all we know about you"  
"Well, we know that you work for RM" one of them said ignoring my question "and our boss is RM's colleague. We are MAMAMOO and we work in this area where it's supposed to be OUR territory, where no other group of criminals should be working on" she said rolling her eyes

"I see. But why were you spying us?" I asked them

"Your friends were following our leader and when we asked them why were they doing that they lied to us. Luckily my friend recognized him" she said pointing to Jhope "so we knew they were lying and we wanted to know what were you guys into. We thought you were looking for revenge, you know, because of the robbery"  
I couldn't believe what Tae and Hobi did. 

They're so immature, why couldn't they just do what Suga said? I was so annoyed by them already; I gave the guys a glare and turned again to the girls

"Believe me, whatever they were doing it has nothing to do with Suga or RM. They were acting on their own, and our boss isn't going to like that at all" I said "you have nothing to worry, this isn't going to happen again"  
they nodded but before they could say anything else I continued "but I need to know how were you listening to our conversation if you don't have any devices with you"

They turned to see each other from across the room and I could sense one of the girls whispering something that no one could really hear or understand, but the other girl immediately responded "I know, but they've habilities too, remember? And Jin and their boss are friends. I don't think he's going to be mad if we explain the situation" the younger one nodded and then whispered again but this time I could hear her voice nice and clean almost like if it was inside my head "I control air, so I conduced the sound to every place I want"

I could see the confusion on Jhope and Taehyung's faces.

"I see. Well, thank you for being honest" I said while I walked to the door "now, please leave before our boss retu... where are they?" I said but Jhope and Taehyung seemed as confused as I was. They literally disappeared in a blink of an eye "I honestly hope that we don't see those girls again"

"I think we're going to see them very soon" a raspy voice said when a big shadow covered the room.  
Taehyung ignited a spark of electricity in his hand, Hobi teleported to the other end of the room while I started radiating a soft light from all over my body. All to not be absorbed by the shadows and darkness produced by Yoongi.

Suddenly all the darkness became smaller until it all was reduced into Suga’s body. He was sitting at a couch seeing how the other two relaxed and walked over him. 

“What do you mean by soon?” I said not leaving my spot or turning off my light.

“I’m sorry Jimin I know how much you hate darkness, but you can dim your light now” Yoongi replied 

“I’m just.. I.. give me some time” I begged and he nodded.

I closed my eyes.

I’ve never like darkness, I think it has to do with my ability to control light. So, everytime Yoongi uses his shadows I just don’t feel comfortable and my inner light works by itself and I struggle to control it.

I usually just have to breath slowly and concentrate in something that calms my mind.

After a few minutes my body went back to normal and I open my eyes.

Yoongi have always been supportive in this aspect of myself and compels the others to respect me when I had to calm down so they just stay silent for me when that happens.

“I’m ready, thank you for waiting” I said looking at the other three

“See, I talked with Namjoon. He talked to his friend, Jin”

Yoongi smirked and looked down.

“Aaaaand?” Hobi said pushing Suga to finish his sentence

“We are working with them”


	6. Chapter 6

Real Name: Ahn Hye Jin  
Nickname: Hwasa  
Weight: 44 kg  
Height: 160 cm  
Pros: Good at seducing men and women  
Cons: has trust issues, a bit crazy  
Hint: Earth

HWASA POV

“What are we doing here Jin?” Solar asked our leader after he called us to meet at an empty building outside the city.

“We’re waiting for someone” he just said. It was obvious that he didn’t wanted to talk about it because If he would he will spill all the details in seconds. 

But Solar it’s the type of person who always want to know where she is and what she’s doing there so she continued with the questions “What’s this place?”

“This place is going to be our work place for the next few months” He replied looking annoyed by the interrogation “Yong Sun please stop, I’m going to tell you everything once they’re here”  
Solar thought for a minute and she was about to say something when we saw a black car arriving the place.  
The car parked outside and for a few minutes it was all silent but then the car’s door opened and revealed a tall muscular guy in a black suit and black glasses. The guy was being followed by two bodyguards and when he saw us he smile from ear to ear.

“Seokjin, my friend. How are you?” He said before hugging Jin still smiling “I missed you”  
“I’m fine. How are you Namjoon?” Jin replied “I missed you too”

“I’m fine now that we can talk” namjoon said “but first, ladies” he walk closer to us “I’m Kim Namjoon, Nice to finally meet you” he said bowing down in front of us.

“Oh yeah, this are Solar, Moon Byul, Wheein and Hwasa” Jin said introducing us 

“Nice to meet you too sir” Solar said before we all bowed to him

“When are the boys coming?” Jin asked impatient

“They’re here” Namjoon said smiling again

I looked everywhere but I could only see the two bodyguards so I was confused

“Guys, come meet our new friends now” Namjoon yelled at nowhere in particular 

First we saw black shadows moving on the ground from everywhere on the building until they formed a body that in seconds was a normal human standing in front of us.

Then from a corner we saw a black hole opening and another guy entered from there.  
The third guy appeared when suddenly we saw a little ball of light that grew instantly so bright that we needed to cover our eyes to prevent them from burning. When we could see the guy was already there.

Then we saw on the ceiling all the lamps being brighter and from one of them the electricity come out to the other one and to the other. Until the four lamps were filled with electricity and all of them sent a electricity ray to the same spot forming the last guy.   
“That’s an entrance” Namjoon said proudly “Jin, girls. This are Suga, Jhope, Jimin and V”

We all nodded and made bows before Jin and Namjoon leave us to talk alone.  
We all stayed awkwardly silent until a few minutes when Wheein broke the silence.  
“Nice to see you again”   
One of the guys smirked and shocked his head no. “I really hopped we’ll never see each other again” Jimin said  
“We didn’t want to see your faces either” I said immediately   
“Well at least our faces are gorgeous, so you have now something nice to see” he replied  
“I really think you should light yourself out of here before I-...”  
“Hwasa, that’s enough” Solar said “obviously we don’t want to work with each other, but we do what Jin says and I suppose you do what Namjoon says too so, we better treat ourselves with respect”   
“Talk to me for a minute” Suga said gesturing Solar to follow him  
They both left us and we only exchange annoyed looks with each other.  
I mean, at least that’s why I thought until V got closer to Wheein  
“Hey you” he said 

“Hey” Wheein responded smiling

There’s no one that knows Wheein better than me, so I noticed something between she and V. She saw me looking at them and rolled her eyes.

Moon Byul and Jhope were talking as well so I was in an awkward silence with Jimin.

“I don’t like this situation” Jimin said quietly “I don’t like working with other people”

“I feel exactly the same” I replied nodding “I don’t have a good feeling about this”

He got closer to me and whispered

“Want to do something about it?”


	7. Chapter 7

Real Name: Min Yoon Gi  
Nickname: Suga, Agust D,   
Weight: 59 kg  
Height: 174 cm  
Pros: intelligent, calm, good at working under pressure  
Cons: mistrustful, full of hate  
Hint: Shadows

YOONGI POV

"Quite an entrance" Solar said "You've always loved attention don't you?"  
"You know I do" I replied "I missed you Yongsun"  
She smirked and stopped walking "I missed you too Yoongi"  
I smiled when I noticed a light blush on her cheeks and continued walking so she could follow me   
"Jin looks good too" I continued "How is he?”  
“Good actually. Although I don’t know how is he going to handle working with Namjoon after all that happened. I really thought we’ll never see each other again, at least not in this kind of situation” she sighed   
“I know, this is kinda strange. Your girls… they know about.. you know.. what happened long time ago?” I asked nervously. My heart started beating faster remembering our past.  
“They know some things but they don’t know it was you and Namjoon” Solar replied keeping her head down “what about them?” she asked pointing discretely to the boys  
“Just Jimin, but like your girls he don’t know who was it” I said  
“I see” she responded.  
We stayed silent for a few minutes avoiding eye contact.  
I started remembering.  
I remember how we first meet thanks to Namjoon and Jin.  
I remember spending our summers together training.  
I remember making her smile.  
I remember loving her.  
Then I remember the fight, the sadness and the tears.  
I remember supporting my friend.

And mostly I remember saying goodbye, fighting inside me to not say anything about my love for her.

“Jin and Namjoon are calling us” Solar said distracting me from my thoughts.  
I nodded and followed her to where Jin and Namjoon were waiting for us.

“Namjoon, it’s nice to see you again” Solar bowed in front of Namjoon  
“Stop it Solar, we don’t have to pretend here. I know you hate me, and believe me, the feeling is mutual” Namjoon replied making Solar smirk  
“I tried Jin” she said   
Jin smiled at her   
“Yoongi, I did missed you” Jin said hugging me  
“I really missed you too Jin hyung” I replied returning the hug.  
“Why are we here?” Solar asked impatient  
“We’re working with them” Jin said “We have now a rival, a strong one. That’s why we’re going to combine our forces and found the other three power stones, hopefully before he does”   
“Yeah, we know that he is looking for them. That’s why i sent Yoongi and the boys to steal the one that I knew where it was, but I didn’t knew you were going to be there too” Namjoon told Solar “I had to act fast so I didn’t have time to speak with Jin before that”  
“Who is that “enemy” that we have?” i asked curious  
“We don’t know. That’s why this days we’re going to be searching for clues and working together” Jin continued “here, on this pages you’re going to find out everything you need to start working.”  
“Go tell the others,” Namjoon commanded   
Solar and I bowed slightly before leaving them alone.  
“Yongsun wait” I called her “before we get to the others. I wanted to ask you, can we work together? like you and I? you know, to spend some time together. Only if you want” I looked down so she wouldn’t notice my nervousness.  
She just smiled and kept walking.

“Ok everybody!! Come here” Solar yelled so everyone could hear her “we got a mission, we’re working together”  
“And before you say anything, the decision was taken by Jin and Namjoon” I continued “this is serious, we need to work as a team now”   
They all nodded in agreement.  
“In this papers there’s all the information we’ll need, so read it as many times as you need” I handed them the papers “we’re going to work on teams depending on your skills”  
“I should be with Tae” Jimin said first   
“Yeah, we work together very well” Taehyung replied  
“Well, I want to be with Wheein and MoonByul”  
“I want to be with Moon Byul”  
“No she’s already on my team”  
“Well Wheein is with me!”  
“But I picked you first Tae”

“Guys, stop” Solar said calmly

“But I want to be with her”  
“I don’t want to be with any of you”  
“Well, I don’t want to be with you either”

“GUYS!!!” Solar yelled 

Everyone was immediately quiet after seeing Solar walking around  
“I’ve decided the teams already” she said “and you have to stick with it, you have to learn how to work together”  
I gave Solar a confused look before she continued.  
“Moon Byul and J Hope. I think you two can work together well. You’re going to search and recover the blue stone”  
“Wheein and Taehyung. Your mission is to find out where the white stone is and go for it”  
“Jimin and Hwasa, I know you don’t like each other. We all can tell that, but you two are so powerful and I think in the end you’re going to get along pretty well. You’re going for the yellow stone”  
"We already have the red stone, Jin and Namjoon are going to take care of it, so the mission of found this "ghost enemy" and try to get to him before he gets to the stones is for Suga and for me" she smiled at me before adding

"Let's work"


	8. Chapter 8

Real Name: Kim Yong Sun  
Nickname: Solar  
Weight: 43 kg  
Height: 161 cm  
Pros: Intelligent, know who to control people  
Cons: Hates to be controlled  
Hint: FIRE

SOLAR POV

We divide in our teams and started looking through the files for any important clue we could find to get our job done.  
“Yongsun, look” Yoongi told me “I think I recognize this place”  
He showed me a picture where there was a guy in a hoodie, covering his face.  
“Is that the guy Jin told us?” I asked him trying to look deep into the picture  
“I think so, yes. But the good news is I know where that place is so we can look for him there” I nodded at what he said.  
Then I realized we were so close that my heart started beating faster.  
I think he was feeling the same because we stayed like that in silence for a few seconds before he started leaning closer to me.  
“We should go find him” I said walking away  
I didn’t turned to see him but I heard him saying “yeah, we should”

I called my girls so I could talk to them before we leaved.

“Girls, we have to do this right” I started saying “I know maybe you don’t like them” I looked at Hwasa “Or maybe we like them more than we should” I turned to Wheein “But the fact is that we don’t know them enough yet, and we have to make this work so we can success, so please FOCUS”  
They all nodded smiling   
“And wheein you have to keep us in touch ok, if anyone has any kind of trouble please let us know” I said “I’m going to go now. We know of a place where this mysterious guy has been, so we’re going to see if we found him or something that lead us to him”  
“Take care of yourself Solar, and be careful with that Suga guy. We don’t know him and for what we know he can have bad intentions” Hwasa said  
“Yeah, I don’t know him” I whispered looking down “I’ll be fine girls, don’t worry about him ok” I said hugging them so we could go separate ways.

“I’m ready” I said to Yoongi who was talking with the other boys “Whenever you’re ready”  
“Let’s go now” he replied before turning and hugging his friends “I trust you can do this” he told them “communicate from time to time to see how you’re doing ok? And don’t hold back your abilities. This is for you too” he said looking at the girls “This is an important mission so you’ll need them” they all nodded and Yoongi walked and passed me “Are you coming” he said without looking at me  
I followed him in silence.

“So, are we going in my car or…”  
“are you kidding me right?” he interrupted me “A car? I’ll take us days to get to where we’re going”  
I rolled my eyes “So, what do you suggest then?”  
he smirked and kept walking “Hobi, open it now” he said  
“Ok” Jhope said next to me  
I jumped scared because I didn’t noticed he was standing  
“OMG you scared me” I said holding my chest  
Jhope just smiled and walk in front of us, then he put his hands together and after a few seconds he pulled them apart slowly opening a black hole.

“You have 30 seconds” he said holding his hands open in front of the black hole.  
“Let’s go” Yoongi said pulling me   
Once we were on the other side the black hole disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
I turned to see that we were on a big warehouse filled with hundreds of vehicles of all kind, a few rooms and a bunch of other things.

“Vehicles provided by Namjoon” he said leading me to get into a aircraft “after you”  
I get on it and seat on the passenger's seat.

“What are you doing there?” Yoongi said “It is operated by automatic pilot”

I saw him opening a fridge and getting a water bottle from it “Want something?” he asked 

“I’m fine thank you” I said sitting on a seat next to him

“Don’t get to comfortable” Yoongi said “We’re going to be there on 20 minutes”


	9. Chapter 9

Real Name: Kim Nam Joon  
Nickname: RM  
Weight: 67 kg  
Height: 181 cm  
Pros: He has just one weakness  
Cons: He has just one weakness  
Hint: Controls reality

RM POV

I never realized how much I missed him. Just seeing him in front of me, hearing his voice, looking at his eyes.   
It was all my fault. All of this was mine, and I losted it because I was afraid of losing my empire, my power my strength.  
And instead I lose my happiness, my hope, my balance.

“What are you thinking Namjoon?” I walked closer to him and hugged him

“I missed you Jin, and I’m sorry for everything” I whispered in his ear “I never stopped loving you”  
He pushed me away and I could see his eyes filled with tears.

“Please, don’t” he said looking at me “I’m not going to be able to recover this time if you leave me again”   
“Jin… the only thing I regret in my life is leaving you, and having you here with me, this close… I know maybe the time isn’t right because we need to focus on what’s happening but please give me another chance” I said getting closer to him again, but this time he didn’t push me away.

“Joonie” he said almost whispering “I’m afraid of getting hurt again”

“It’s not going to happen again baby, I promise you. But, let me tell you this, what if we take it slowly and whenever you’re ready you let me know” 

Jin nodded softly and I smiled at him.  
I was about to part from him when he pulled my arm, turned me grabbing my chin with both hands and putting our lips together.

It was a short but sweet kiss.

“You’ll be tested, let’s see if this works ok?”

“I like that” I said before hugging him tightly.

“Mhhh mhhh” we heard someone on the door “I’m sorry for interrupt, but uhm there’s something important that you should see”

“We’ll be there in a few seconds, thank you Jimin” I said with Jin still in my arms.  
Jimin nodded and left the room. 

“You’re still hugging me Joonie” Jin said smiling 

“I know” I got closer to him and hide mi head on his neck “I’m not hiding this time, I really want you Jin and I’m going to show you off”

He giggled “Ok we can discuss that later, for now we should see what Jimin told us, It seemed important”   
We both went with the others and they were already looking at a hologram that came out of Tae's hand.  
“Namjoon” Yoongi spoke through the hologram “Look at what we found”

The hologram showed us a building completely destroyed. Broken glasses, antiques on the floor, damaged walls and police all over the place.

“Where are you exactly?” I said using my hands to make the hologram bigger so we could have a better view of the place

“Cairo, more exactly Museum of Cairo” Yoongi replied

“Egypt” Jin said “But what happened there?”

“It seems like a robbery, at least that's what the police is saying” 

“What's missing?” Jimin asked 

“A few antiques, nothing especial. Except for this one thing that the police don’t even know was in the museum”

“Tutankhamun map” I said worried

Yoongi laughs “Yes, but the police haven’t noticed yet, and I don’t think they do”

“What kind of map?” MoonByul asked “And why the police don’t know about it?”

“You know that story about Tutankhamun being the strongest man on earth? Well it was because he possessed all four power stones” I replied “He hide the stones once he realized that having that much of a power used the wrong way wasn’t good for the world. See, having the stones makes you powerful but not immortal, so when he felt like his time was near he decide to hide them and hide the map as well”

They all nodded at what I said 

“It has been hidden on Tutankhamun’s gold mask. But now it’s all broken and obviously no one expected that maybe something could be inside of it so, it’s the perfect crime” Yoongi almost whispered the last part.  
“I’ll go now. Yongsun is waiting for me outside” he said before ending the call

“That was a sweet way to say goodbye” Hwasa said sarcastically “And why was Solar waiting for him outside?”  
“Probably because they didn’t wanted anyone to know that they were inside, maybe Yoongi was using the shadows to hide himself” Jimin replied aggressively

“OK EVERYONE, let’s focus on finding the stones and protect the one that we have” Jin said glaring at Hwasa, she just nodded softly

“Good news is we have an advantage. He don’t know that we already have one stone so hopefully he try to find this one first, so we can arrive to the other ones first” I said “Now, everyone keep working to find those stones!!”  
“We already have a clue of where the blue stone could be” Jhope said “Byul find a clue that take us all the way to the amazonas”

“Take an amphibious vehicle, you’re going to need one that can handle earth and water” I told him “And be extremely careful there ok”

They both nodded and were about to leave when I stopped them “Hobi”

He turned and smiled “Yeah, I forgot” 

“The rest of you take all your things because You have to go to the warehouse with them. Jhope’s the only one that can open black holes, and you’ll be comfortable there”

They all nodded and picked all their belongings

“We’ll go on 10” Jhope yelled


	10. Chapter 10

Real Name: Kim Seok Jin  
Nickname: Jin  
Weight: 63 kg  
Height: 179 cm  
Pros:   
Cons: Very sentimental  
Hint: Fire, Air, Water, Earth

After everyone left, Namjoon and I decided that we should take turns to rest and take care of the stone that we already had. Namjoon said that he would take care of the stone first so I could get some sleep, so I laid down on the sofa and a few minutes later I was asleep.  
I woke up by a few loud sounds that came from outside. The first thing that I noticed was that Namjoon wasn’t on the office with me.  
As soon as I opened the door I heard Namjoon yell at me “JIN!! GO AWA-“  
Before he could even finished his sentence someone grabbed him by his neck, a guy with a black Hoodie that covered his face.  
He elevated Namjoon in the air and Namjoon grabbed the other’s hand with his own and tried to free himself but didn’t succeed.  
I used all my anger to push the stranger with an air hit sending him a few feets away while I ran to be in front of Namjoon in case he decided to attack him again.  
“Are you ok baby?” I asked Worried, seeing how Namjoon was on the ground trying to catch some air  
“I-I’m fine. Just get us out of here” he replied still on the ground  
I whispered to the air “Moonbyul extraction now, last location”  
“Baby?!” The stranger asked with an evil smirk on his face “Namjoon, I didn’t knew this about you”   
“Shut up” Namjoon said “Not of your business”  
“Right, my only purpose here is to take the stone with me, where is it?” He said lifting himself up in the air once again “GIVE IT TO ME”   
Although I couldn’t see his face I knew how angry and desperate that guy was just to hear his voice.  
“I knew you were crazy, but I didn’t knew you were stupid too” Namjoon said getting up   
I saw the stranger closing his fists, which could only mean that he was getting agrier.  
“Did you… call me… stupid?” He asked shaking his head. I was getting tense thinking that we were going to have a big fight with him but instead of it the stranger started laughing   
“You’ll never change Joon” he said “You can’t fool me with your tricks. I see what you want me to see. Like that Army that you made me see so I get scared”  
I realized Namjoon was trying to distract him changing his reality  
“But, I read your mind Joon, you know that. The weird thing is, I can’t read your friend’s. Why?” He said looking at me “Maybe…”  
Before he could finished what he wanted to say I heard Wheein voice whispered in my ear “Ready in 5 seconds”  
I moved my arms in a circular way coming down from upside my head using air to drag the hoodie guy to the ground. He looked surprised by what I could do to him but I didn’t gave him time to react by making a barrier with pieces of earth and rocks that I pulled out of the ground.   
In that moment I saw a black hole opening beside me and I pushed Namjoon inside it before entering myself.

The hole was about to close when we heard a loud explosion from the other side and we could see the furious guy floating on the air with his eyes turned on a bright red color and his veins popping up from the anger he was holding.  
“I’m going to find you” we heard him saying before the black hole closed completely.

There were a few seconds of just silence, Namjoon and I recovering our breaths while realizing we were on a moving vehicle.

“Are you ok?” Moonbyul asked giving us bottles of water.  
I nodded and turned to see Namjoon who was looking outside the window lost in his own thoughts.  
I grabbed his hand and he turned to see me, with a small smile in his lips.  
“I’m fine. But we need to talk to everyone, as soon as possible” he said trying to look calm but not actually succeeding at it   
“We’re almost in our destination boss, we can talk to them there” Jhope said turning off the autopilot and driving himself.

A few minutes later the vehicle stopped.  
“We’re safe here. It’s the house of the Red Velvet Amazon, one of them is my close friend, Seulgi. She knows that we’re doing something important here so they offered us help while we’re here in Brazil” MoonByul said getting out the car and walking to the giant building in the middle of the jungle.  
We all followed her until we saw a lot of Amazon women coming our way and stopping abruptly and just one of them kept walking towards us.  
“Byul” she said opening her arms “Welcome”  
MoonByul hugged the girl and they exchange some words that we couldn’t hear, before turning to us  
“Guys, this is my friend Seulgi, and this are my master Jin, and our friends Jhope and RM” Byul said and we all bowed to each other  
“You’re all welcome here, came on, let’s get inside” 

We walked through a big hallway filled with paintings and statues representatives of old amazons, until Seulgi opened a door on the right side of the hallway.

“Byul told me you needed a private space” she said entering the room “Nobody will hear what you talk here, you have my word. When you finish please come to that big door at the end of the hallway, I would like to introduce you to my sisters”  
“Of course, Thank you for your hospitality” I said bowing to her before she left the room.  
“Bring them here Hobi” Rm said rubbing his temples with his fingers  
A few minutes later Jhope had already opened two different blackholes, one to bring Yoongi and Solar and another one to where Hwasa, Jimin, Wheein and Taehyung were.  
“Now that we’re all here” Namjoon said “I want to tell you about something important”  
“What is that important that we had to leave our missions like this?” Yoongi asked annoyed  
“I know who got the Tutankhamun map, and why does he need the stones. But more importantly I know how we can beat him” Namjoon replied   
We all looked at each other surprised but smiling at the thought of not being ignorants about the situation anymore  
“You look worried more than excited hyung” Taehyung said   
“It’s because I am Tae. He’s the most dangerous person I know” Namjoon lowered his face “His name is Jeon Jungkook. And he’s my little brother”


	11. Chapter 11

Real Name: Jeon Jung Kook  
Nickname: Jungkook  
Weight: 66 kg  
Height: 178 cm  
Pros: ???  
Cons: ???  
Hint: ???

JUNGKOOK POV

“I’m going to find you” I screamed before the black hole closed completely.  
I stayed there a few seconds calming down until I finally could drop my acting.  
“They actually believed it” I said between laughs  
My girls appeared out of nowhere holding hands  
“I couldn’t resist my laughter anymore” I continued laughing while grabbing my stomach and hitting my thighs  
“You did great master” One of my apprentices said smiling

They waited until I was finally able to talk properly  
“What now master?” The younger of the 4 said  
I couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of me fooling my brother.  
“Now, we can go on with the plan, but most importantly…”

I paused to give it a dramatic turn, then I smirk and lifted one eyebrow

“Revenge”


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Jung Ho-Seok  
Curious Fact: Jhope can travel to the past and open wormholes, but he needs to be extremely focused and relaxed in order to not lose energy, other way he can end up exhausted to critical condition.

Everything was planned. 

Jhope opened black holes for everyone and returned almost an hour in time so everyone could go back to where they had let their missions.

Using that much power without concentrating enough leaved him exhausted but they still had to go with the Amazons so Jhope thought that he would have enough time to recover there.

“Are you ok Hobi?” Byul asked him concerned when she saw him still trying to catch his breath.

Hobi smiled trying to hide how he really felt “Yeah, just tired. Are you worried about me?” He replied trying to see if she had any kind of reaction at his flirting.

Her cheeks turned slightly red and Jhope loved the way she got shy and changed the subject.  
“Look, we’re here again” she pointed to the giant building in the middle of the jungle “Here we go again” Byul said getting out of the vehicle.  
He followed her until they could see the Amazon women coming their way again repeating the same process as before stopping abruptly until just one of them kept walking towards them.  
“Byul” she said opening her arms “Welcome”  
Byul turned to his partner opening her eyes more than normal “This is awkward”   
“Seulgi” she said hugging the amazon “It’s nice to see you again”   
They talked for a few minutes, Byul introduced Jhope once again and they followed her inside.  
“I want to introduce you to my sisters” Seulgi said “My sister Irene is the Monarch of the Amazons and the rest of my sisters and I help her run the tribe” They nodded at what she was explaining before she stopped in front of the big door at the end of the hallway. 

After Seulgi opened the door they entered to the giant room where there wasn’t anything else beside 5 big thrones, the one in the middle being bigger and more ostentatious.

4 of the 5 thrones were occupied by beautiful women with luxurious But traditional Amazon’s attires.   
“Sisters, this is my friend Moon Byul Yi, and her friend Jung Ho Seok” Seulgi said before sitting on her throne  
“Welcome” the one on the big throne said smiling “Seulgi told us you’re here on a mission. Tell us if you need anything” 

“Actually” MoonByul said smiling at the sisters “we could use some help. See, my friend and I are looking for a power stone and w..”

“That’s funny” Irene said smiling and turning to see her sisters who were looking at them with serious expressions “I think I heard you said you’re looking for a power stone”

“That’s what I said” the water controller said “We’re here to take the blue power stone to a safer place”  
Irene and her sisters got up from their thrones and turned to see Seulgi who was looking at Irene surprised.  
“Seulgi, what is this? Is this a bad joke?” one of the other sisters said   
Seulgi shook her head “Wendy, I.. Sisters I swear I had no idea why they were here, if I had knew that they wanted our stone I would’ve never welcomed them”

“Your stone?” Jhope asked “So, you’re telling me that the stone is somewhere here?” he saw the sisters acting nervously and smile to himself “This was easier than I thought” he told Moonbyul  
“Yes, we have the stone. For generations the Amazons had take care of it, and this time is not going to be an exception. You’re not going to take the stone away from us” Irene said taking her scepter with an intimidating look  
“Look, we’re not here to fight” MoonByul said “If you let us expla..”

“I’ve heard enough” Irene said “You’re not longer welcome here. Please come back to where you came from and never come back”

Jhope was about to say something else when hundreds of amazons surrounded them with spears pointed to their faces.

Moonbyul and Jhope raised their arms defeated “You’re making a big mistake Irene” Byul said smiling and shaking her head “Seulgi, you know how to find me if you need anything, just protect the stone” 

Irene just sighed before pointing with her head to them to be escorted to the exit.

They walked again through the big hallway until they were out the building. 

They got in the vehicle and drove away from there. 

“That was unexpected” Jhope said 

“It really was” Byul said “What are we going to do now?”

“Wait”


	13. Chapter 13

Name: Kim Tae Hyung  
Curious Fact: The day that the boys caught Wheein and Byul spying them, Tae gave Wheein a paper that no one noticed. It was his phone number. Since then they’ve 

TAEHYUNG POV

“Tae, didn’t the transcription that we found said that supposedly the white stone should be somewhere near the Taj Mahal?” Wheein asked Taehyung who was walking fast -almost running- in front of her

“Mhm” Tae replied nodding “So, could you tell me what are we doing 60 km away from the Taj Majal??” she asked confused

Taehyung smiled and stopped abruptly causing Wheein to bump into his back

“Look” he said taking a few more steps until they saw a kind of temple with rock cut stone sculptures “The elephanta caves”

Wheein was amazed by the beauty of the place, he had to take her hand in order to get to the entrance where thousands of tourist were appreciating the caves.

“We have to be careful and enter through that cave that is closed to the tourist” Tae whispered to Wheein “ready?” she nodded as they got closer to the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and a big air swirl entered the main cave causing all the tourist and guards to cover their faces and ran outside.

“Ladies first” Tae said lifting the rope so Wheein could easily enter to the passage that leaded to a big dark hallway “good thing that with me we don’t need lights right?” he asked snapping his fingers creating a spark of electricity that ran between the fingers of his right hand “This should work, just stay away from my hand and you’ll be safe” he said walking in front of her

“Where are we going?” Wheein asked after a few minutes of walking in silence “I don’t see the end of this hallway”  
“We need to walk a few more kilometers” he replied “we’re going to end up on the basement of the Taj Mahal, it’s so crowded and guarded there so I figure it out that this would be the best way to enter without being noticed”   
“Yeah, it’s a good idea” she said “if it weren’t for all this darkness and bugs all over the place”

Taehyung stopped walking and turned to see her, she was walking looking back so she bumped into his chest. He immediately holded her by her waist with his free hand and smile at her whispering into her ear “Are you scared?”   
“The only feeling that I have right now is the urge to kiss you” she replied seeing into his eyes.

He leaned closer until their mouths collapse into a sweet and short kiss.

“Did you know how much I love to kiss you?” he asked still holding her close 

“Babe, you've said the same thing every time we kissed for the couple of days that we’ve been seeing each other” she replied tracing his lips with her thumb.

“I know, but it’s true” he smiled kissing her again 

“We need to keep walking or we’re never going to make it to the Taj Mahal” she said between kisses  
“Yeah” he laughed and took her hand walking again

“I think we could use my abilities too” she said lifting herself in the air “we’re going to walk for hours if we don’t”  
Tae felt himself elevating too and although at first he was just turning around he quickly stabilized himself and started going forward.

After almost an hour they saw a dim light at the end of the hallway. 

They soon arrived to a big old room with two tombs, one of them exactly in the middle of the room while the other one was at the side.

Taehyung closed his hand getting rid of the electricity on her hand and Wheein made them rest on the floor, both of them exhausted of using their abilities for so long without rest.

“Are you ok beautiful?” he asked worried when he saw her sitting on the ground

She smiled and pulled him so he sat next to her and rested her face on his shoulder

“I’m tired but nothing I can’t handle. What is this place?” she asked looking around at the immense walls and rounded roof.

“We’re inside the Taj Mahal in the main room in front of the tombs of the Muslim emperor Shah Jahan and his wife, to whom he build this funerary monument” Tae said smiling “I love the story behind this building”  
“He did all the Taj Mahal for his dead wife? That’s so romantic” she said amazed   
He hummed in response

“Ok, but where’s the stone we’re looking for?” Wheein asked him

“That’s the difficult part” he replied “The white stone is inside one of the tombs”


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Park Ji Min  
Curious Fact: Jimin once had a 3 years relationship, he was about to propose when she left him. His heart was broken.Since then he has trust issues with every female he meet. 

AUTHOR’S POV

“So... “ Hwasa said after a sigh and looking through the window

Jimin rolled his eyes “I told you” he replied “we’re not doing this”

“I know we said not getting along, jUsT fOcUs On WoRk. But, I’m bored” she said “what harm can I do to you if we talk a little” Hwasa turned to see him who was driving through the big city “or are you scared of me?”

Jimin laughed “scared of you? Don’t be stupid, I’m just not interested on telling you anything about myself”  
Hwasa loved to annoy him, and she was decided to keep doing it “Ok, so I’m going to talk about myself then, and you can just listen”

Jimin hummed “Do whatever you want

Hwasa rolled her eyes and stayed silent a few minutes. Being alone with Jimin made her think about her past relationship and how it didn’t worked out

“I love vodka” she said “I really could use some right now”

Jimin giggled. 

The first thing that she wanted to say about herself was that she loved vodka. 

She was different from any other girl that Jimin had knew before, and he kind of liked that, although he wouldn’t accept it.  
“And I hate man. You just think that you can do whatever you want with woman. So proud of yourselves for hurting us” she said holding her tears “so selfish” 

Jimin could hear the pain in her voice and when he turned to see her she was about to cry. He just hold her hand and stay silent.

“Anyways, I’m sorry that this got this awkward so fast” Hwasa said after a long silence that she used to calm herself down

“It’s ok” Jimin replied “but just for the record, not all men are the same way”

“I know. Some are worse” she said smiling and making Jimin laugh “look, there’s the Sengakuji Temple finally”

“Yeah, and it’s really dark outside already” Jimin said nervously “Why don’t we wait until the sun goes up again?” 

“Are you serious? The darkness is going to work in our favor so no one notices us” she said getting out the car “let’s go” 

I grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was inside the car again 

“What are you doing?” She asked annoyed

“Just listen, please” Jimin said with pleading eyes “I can’t handle darkness, I really can’t” he looked down ashamed of his fear 

“Are you afraid of the dark? Wow that’s unexpected” she replied. Hwasa was about to make fun of him when she noticed how uncomfortable Jimin was “Look, it’s nothing to be ashamed of ok? And we can make this work, what if I go inside and you stay here as a vigilant so no one enters when I’m there?”

“That could work” he said “but if you need anything just let me know by yelling or something”

“I’ll let you know” she winked as she got out the car again 

Jimin saw how she did a staircase that got out the ground and easily jumped the walls that rounded the temple.  
Jimin’s phone ringed and he saw Namjoon’s name before he took the call

“Joon hyung” Jimin said

“Jimin, where are you?”

“We’re in Tokyo right now, we follow a trail that leaded us to this old temple, we hope we find the yellow stone here”

“That’s great, listen. We believe that my brother has YG group helping him, so just called to tell you to be extremely careful”

“YG? Like the company that makes científic experiments with real people?”

“Yes, just be careful. We don’t know what kind of people are helping Jungkook, and beside…

Jimin stopped listening when he saw a shadow entering the temple

“I’ll call you later hyung” he said before hanging up 

He got out the car and walked around the big wall that surrounded the temple until he saw an entrance. Jimin took a deep breath until he absorbed all the light that came from the street lights, leaving the entrance in all darkness.  
He walked silently hiding where he could until he saw a shadow, then he saw someone.  
Female, blond, with bangs.

She entered the temple and immediately he could heard a loud noise.

An explosion.

"Hwasa"


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Min Yoon Gi

Curious Fact: Yoongi has been in love with Yongsun since he meet her, but he never told her. When Jin and Namjoon split a few years ago, he decided to go away with Namjoon and gave up his love for Solar, so he could take care of his best friend.

AUTHOR’S POV

“How are we going to find Joon’s brother?” Solar asked “we know nothing about him”

“But we know someone who knows everything about him” Yoongi replied “We should ask Namjoon about him”  
“Yeah, he has to know where to find him or something that lead us t..”

Solar stayed silent and Yoongi was about to say something to her when she lifted her hand and placed it on his mouth so Yoongi wouldn’t talk.

“Wheein, what do you mean?” Solar said “Who is he working with?”

Yoongi couldn’t understand what was happening but he didn’t wanted to interrupt her so he just listened.

“I see, where are you right now?...

...Yeah, I’ll tell them. Take care ok, and keep in touch...

...I will and thank you for inform us, love you too”

Solar turned to see Yoongi “We have a problem”

____________________________________________________

“Are you sure about this Solar?” Jin asked worried

She nodded “It’s what Wheein told me”  
“YG” Namjoon said almost whispering “how did I not think of this earlier it was obvious, I’m so stupid”  
“What do you mean Joonie?” Jin asked 

“The owner of YG it’s actually my step mother husband, a few years after my father disappeared she got married with that rich powerful man” Namjoon replied “it was obvious that if my brother needed help he would get it from him”

“We need to prevent Hwasa and Jimin” Solar said “all the others know it already but Wheein couldn’t communicate with Hwasa”

“I’ll call Jimin right now” Namjoon replied grabbing his phone “you should keep looking for my brother, try looking for her mother Kim Hyo-yeon. It’s a good start to find him”

Yoongi and Solar nodded and leaved the room. 

They spent a few minutes searching for jungkook’s mother “in this article they said that it’s going to be a big event on NYC, and guess who’s the host? YG CEO and his wife so I gue..”

“Solar, look” Yoongi interrupted her and pointed to the TV where the local news were announcing a big explosion in Tokyo.

-The Tokyo police announced that the explosion was caused on purpose in order to extract valuable relics from the temple that have great commercial value on the black market. So far it is known that 3 people were the ones who infiltrated the building, apparently two women and one man, whose identity and whereabouts are still unknown-

“Hwasa” Solar said worried “And Jimin”

“I know, let me think what can we do right now” Yoongi replied

Solar placed her hand on her ear and closed her eyes  
“Wheein… Wheeinie…”

She opened her eyes and Yoongi could see how her expressions showed fear “Yoongi” she said sitting on the couch.  
Solar felt her heart began to beat faster and his breathing became unstable, Yoongi hugged her kneeling down in front of her and caressing her hair “Shh, baby it’s ok” he said trying to calm her down “You need to breath so you can tell me what happened ok” she nodded and began to calm down on his arms.

“Are you ok now?” he asked once she sat straight and took a big breath 

“Yeah, thank you. I’m so worried, Hwasa was in that explosion and I can’t communicate with Wheein, this is the first time that she don’t reply” she said.

Yoongi caressed her cheeks wiping away a few tears that were still rolling on her face “Well… we need to figure it out what happened to them. But I’m sure they’re fine, they’re powerful and smart women and besides my boys are with them too so, I don’t think they’re in trouble. I need you to stay calm so we can help them with whatever situation they’re struggle with ok?” 

Solar smiled and nodded “I will maintain calm, I’m sorry that I acted this way. By the way did you call me baby?”  
Yoongi felt his face turning red and he just looked at her eyes, he wanted to say all his feelings to her and how calling her baby felt so natural and so right, but when he opened his mouth the door of the office swung open and Jin entered full of panic “Hwasa and Jimin were on a explosion and Wheein isn’t answering me”

“I know Jin, I tried too” Solar replied standing up and hugging Jin

“First of all, we need to focus” Namjoon said entering the room “Yoongi, you and Yongsun are going to Tokyo. Make sure Hwasa and Jimin are safe and find the yellow stone and bring it with you. Jin and I are going to look for Tae and Wheein”

“They said that another woman was with Jimin and Hwasa” Jin said “If we’re not mistaken, they’re four of them so be careful”

“But, who are they?” Solar asked

Jin turned to see Namjoon who nodded giving him the approval to tell her what they knew

“Black Pink”


	16. Chapter 16

Name: Kim Nam Joon

Curious Fact: Namjoon's father disappeared one day but he never lost hope that his father was still alive. He even thought he had seen him several times, but he wasn't sure that was actually his father or just someone that seemed like him.

AUTHOR’S POV

Jin and Namjoon were on their way to Egypt, they were going to look for Wheein and Taehyung.  
Jin noticed Namjoon stressed out and he knew he needed to talk to him “Babe, do you want to talk to me about Jungkook?” he asked sitting on Namjoons lap

The younger thought about it for a minute and nodded “My mom died on labor so my father took care of me. 3 years later he meet Jungkook’s mother and fell in love with her. A year later Jungkook was born and I was the happier kid having a little brother to play with, or so I thought. When Jk turned 5 he started developed his abilities, his multiple abilities. His mother was so proud of him, and although I was able to control reality since I can remember, she never loved me or treat me like her son” Namjoon took a deep breath and Jin could see his eyes watering “I was always in my room, creating different realities for me so I was able to have a perfect family. And I always included Kookie on them. One day my dad saw one of the realities I created and he was so proud of me that called his wife so she could see it too. She was not happy when she realized that my perfect family was formed by me, my dad, Jk, and my mom. Not her, but my real mom. Since then my father and Jk’s mother fighted everyday until one day my dad disappeared and never came back” 

Jin removed a tear that rolled through Joon’s cheek and hugged him “I’m so sorry that you went through all those difficult things at such a young age” Jin said holding him 

“I felt so lonely when my father was not longer with me. Jungkook’s mother kicked me out of the house when I was 12, and I never see them again, at least not in person” Namjoon continued “Can we not talk about this anymore? Please?” 

Jin held Namjoon face with both hands and kissed him. At first the kiss was sweet and slow but then it turned into a more passionate and fierce as Namjoon’s hands traveled from Jin’s waist to his thighs.  
Then they heard Yoongi clearing his throat “I’m sorry to interrupt but we’re arriving to India in 3 minutes” he said smiling and leaving them alone again

“I love you handsome” Namjoon whispered hiding his face on Jin’s neck “I always did”  
Jin smile grew wider “I love you too Joonie”

________________________________________________  
“Please communicate as soon as you find them ok?” solar said to Jin and Namjoon who were getting out the plane “And Namjoon, take care of Jin”

“Will do” Namjoon said smiling at them

Yoongi and Solar left.

“Where do we start?” Namjoon said 

“Let’s get closer to the Taj Mahal” Jin said “That’s the last place we know they were”   
The closer to the Taj Mahal they were the most Jin stopped and breathed deeply “I can feel Wheein thought the air, let’s follow that track”

The place was full of tourists and by the time they got to the entrance of the big complex they could barely walk without hitting on someone.

Namjoon was walking behind Jin when the older started running. Namjoon tried to followed him but he bumped into someone “I’m sorry” he said looking at the girl, she just smiled “not problem” Namjoon turned to look for Jin. He was with his eyes closed placing his ear on one of the walls and lowering his body until his ear was on the floor.   
Jin opened his eyes abruptly and got up “They’re under us right now. We can’t enter there, not with all this people watching” he whispered in Namjoon’s ear

“Let me handle that” Namjoon replied winking at the oldest.

Namjoon then closed his eyes for a few seconds creating a big circle wiht his arms “let’s go” he said  
Jin noticed how all the tourist acted normal like if they couldn’t see them.

They crossed the security chains and went down a staircase.

They found two thombs opened and a Wheein and Taehyung kissing passionately. 

Namjoon cleared his throat and the kissing couple turned to the door immediately pushing each other apart.  
“Jin hyung” Wheein said running towards him with open arms 

“Wheeinie” Jin said hugging her “I was so worried about you, we couldn’t communicate with you”   
“I know, maybe there’s something here that interferes” she replied

“What happened here?” NAmjoon asked seeing the big mess on the room

“Basically we had to oppened this thombs and it was a bit difficult” Taehyung replied “But the good news is” he continued lifting his hand where they could see a bright white gem “we found it” 

They all smiled at each other, but the smile didn’t last long because they heard someone laughing “Thank you for founding the stone for me”


	17. Chapter 17

Name: Moon Byul Yi

Curious Fact: Moon Byul always carry a bottle with water inside, she has it for emergencies in places where there’s not water around.

AUTHOR’S POV

“Waiting is boring” Moon Byul said laying down next to Jhope “even more when I don’t even know what are we waiting for”  
They waited for almost 2 hours and Byul patience was getting lost by then.  
Jhope smiled getting up you don’t have to wait any longer, look” he pointed to the road behind them. There was a woman running towards them “let’s go”  
They waited until the woman was a few feet away from them.  
“Seulgi! Oh God, what happened to you?” Byul ram to find her friend covered with scratches and bruises, she hugged her and Seulgi took time to recover her breath and calm down a little before talking   
“There’s two girls” Seulgi whispered “they- they captured my sisters”  
“What? Tell us exactly what happened?” Byul said almost yelling   
Jhope walked over them and kneel down next to Seulgi “Can I take your hand?”   
Seulgi hesitated but finally nodded and gave Hoseok her hand. He took it and closed his eyes using his abilities to travel to the past to see everything that Seulgi had seen.  
Jhope opened his eyes and sighed “this is bad” he said to MoonByul “I don’t think we can do this alone”  
“Ok, uhm let’s call Jin so they help us” Byul said standing up and walking over the vehicle   
“No, they can’t help us” Jhope replied “actually we need help, but we need regular humans. I know one of the girls that has Seulgi’s sisters and let’s just say that she can’t do anything about humans”  
“I know exactly who can help us” Seulgi sighed “but they’re on the other end of the continent. They’re in Canada”

________________________________________________  
After a few calls from Seulgi she told hoseok where he should open the wormhole so her friends could get to the Amazons and help them.  
Jhope closed his eyes and opened a wormhole bigger than usual, because Seulgi friends wanted to use a special vehicle of theirs.  
Moon Byul saw how the hole appeared and on the other end she could see a big heavy looking war tank and she could see how as soon as the vehicle crossed the wormhole, Jhope fell to the ground exhausted.  
She ran to him and helped him stand up “Are you ok?”  
Jhope nodded “Just a little tired, I’ve never made something that big crossed space”  
“Guys” Seulgi said calling them “I want to introduce you to my friends, they’re a special force called iKon”  
Jhope and Moon Byul saw 7 guys getting out the tank, each one with a bigger gun. They all were well armed and their outfits ready for war.  
“Nice to meet you” Jhope said “My name is Jung Ho-Seok, but please call me Jhope. And this is my colleague Moon Byul”  
All the iKon guys bowed to them and the one in the front gave Jhope shaked Jhope’s hand “Nice to meet you too Jhope, I’m B.I., he’s Chan we are from the FBI” he said pointing to one of the tallest “they’re Bobby and Song, from the CIA” he pointed to the ones on his right “they’re Jay and June from MI6” he pointed to the tallest and the shortest of them “and last but not least, he’s DK from SWAT” he pointed to the one behind them “We’re an unofficial special force, that basically saves the world every now and then without receiving any credit”  
“Ok, well I think that might happen again today if you want to help us” Hoseok said “We really need your help”  
“Seulgi told us some of it, and we’re here to help with whatever we can” B.I. said “What’s the plan?”  
____________________________________________________

Seulgi walked to the big building where her sisters were, and took a deep breath before yelling “Hey!! I’m back, I have something for you!”  
After a few seconds of silence they saw a girl in the air “Oh, you’re the lost sister right?” she said lifting an eyebrow “You shouldn’t came back”  
“I-I have something for you, something that you want” Seulgi said   
The flying girl smiled “what could you possibly have that I want?”  
Seulgi gulped a little to lauder for her liking “I have… the blue stone” she took a blue rock from her pocket and showed it to the other girl “I’ll give it to you if you let my sisters go”  
The girl in the air let herself land on the ground getting closer to Seulgi “Is that it?” she walked closer and closer “Well, I need to make sure that that’s in fact the stone I am looking for”  
Seulgi noticed how she was getting closer and closer until they were only a few meters apart “Jennie, darling it’s so nice to see you again” Bobby said walking behind Seulgi “You look… awful”   
Jisoo stopped walking “Bobby?!” she said surprised “How?-They told us- We thought you were dead”  
“Well it turned out I’m not, and I’m here to stop you and your sisters” Bobby said “Where are they by the way?”  
“They’re… not here” she said “But I’ll say Jisoo that you said hi before I killed you”   
“I don’t think that’s going to happen, but thank you for the good intention. Right now you have two options, one you go inside and come back with Seulgi’s sisters and we give you the stone so everybody wins. Or we can beat you up and you lose. Your decision” Bobby was now in front of Seulgi trying to protect her  
“Oh yeah? You two are going to beat me?” Jennie laughed “Don’t make me laugh”   
“It’s not just us two” Seulgi replied and behind them appeared the rest of iKon. Jennie saw them and it wasn’t until her eyes meet BI’s ones that she panicked “BI” she whispered “I-I um…”  
“Hey Jennie” BI said smiling “Hey Jisoo, I know you’re here”  
“Hey Hanbin” Jisso appeared behind Jennie 

_______________________________________________

MoonByul was wearing a strange helmet that was kind of uncomfortable “Are you ever going to tell me why do I have to use this stupid thing?”   
“To protect you, me and the other ones fighting out there” Jhope said “That helmet protects your brain, one of Jungkook’s friends can read our minds, and we don’t want them to know we’re here”  
Moon Byul shighed “Ok, but why aren’t you wearing one too?”   
“I have a very strong mind, so she can’t actually enter here” he replied pointing to his forehead.  
“Ok megamind, let’s just focus so we know when to enter”  
They stay in silence hearing the others talk until they heard **“Hey Hanbin”**   
“She’s out” Moon Byul said, Jhope opened a wormhole to enter the Amazon’s building.  
They went directly to the big room where they’ve meet Seulgi’s sisters before, just to find them tied and wearing some kind of metal chokers.  
Jhope untied all of them while MoonByul looked through the window making sure no one would enter.   
“Thank you for saving us” Irene said rubbing her wrists “We have to find Seulgi”  
“She’s the one that asked us for help” Moon Byul said “We have to go now”  
“Not wihtout the stone”Joy said “We need to get to Seulgi”  
Moon Byul nodded “They actually need help right now”  
Wendy took two of the necklaces they were wearing and rushed to the door “We’ll need this”  
All of them runned outside and when they got out the building they found the iKon members shooting to Jisoo and Jennie. Jennie was flying all over the place hitting everyone she could with everything she find, and Jisoo was creating a red force field with her arms to prevent the bullets to get to her.  
“Found Seulgi and the stone” Jhope said to the Red Velvet girls, and then he direct his attention to Moon Byul “Get the force field girl, I’m going for the flying one”  
He opened a wormhole to Moon Byul who entered immediately and just like that she was inside the force field. She opened a little bottle that she carried everywhere and water came out from it.   
“Stop now” she ordered surprising Jisoo who didn’t noticed Moon Byul behind her “NOW”   
Jisoo didn’t stop the force field, instead she got angier so she made it bigger and bigger until it disappear not before knocking everyone down from the force that the force field was holding, everyone except for Jennie and Jhope who actually were missing.  
“Now” Moon Byul said with floating water on her right hand “You need to wear this pretty accessory for me”  
Jisoo laughed “Or what?”  
Moon Byul shaked her head no smiling. She made the water covered all of Jisoo’s head, making her start drowning “There’s not other option” she said handing the choker to Jisoo, who after a few minutes fighting to get herself out of the water, took it and put it in her neck.  
Moon Byul smiled and directed the water inside the bottle again “Good girl” she said.  
Chan holded Jisoo until June handcuffed her.  
“I hope you missed prison, because that’s where you’re going again” B.I. whispered to Jisoo “You know, you and me, could’ve worked if you weren’t a bad bitch”  
Jisoo smiled “Even if you don’t admit it, that’s exactly why you love me”

_______________________________________________  
Jhope opened a wormhole just in the right place for Jennie to enter when she was avoiding get shot without she even noticed.  
They were now in a dark place, Jennie couldn’t see anything.  
“What’s this?” she asked scared “Where am I?”  
“shhh” Jhope placed his hand on Jennie’s head “Just relax now”  
Jennie felt her body lighter and lighter until she just passed out.  
________________________________________________  
“Thank you so much for helping us” Irene said giving Jhope a handshake “to everyone”  
Jhope smiled “Thank you for trust in us to take care of the stone, I promise that as soon as we are sure that no one else is hunting for them, we’re going to return it”   
They say goodbye to the amazons and traveled through another wormhole with iKon to a High Security Secret prison where people with special abilities were hold “Take care of them” Moon Byul said pointing to Jisoo and Jennie “Maybe Jungkook is going to want them back, so be prepared”  
“We’ll be” B.I. said smiling “And if you ever need help, you know where to fin us”  
“Sure, thank you” Jhope replied “It was actually fun right?” They all laughed and were all joking around where Jhope’s cellphone ringed

“RM what’s going on?...  
...God, are you serious?...  
...We’re on our way”


	18. Chapter 18

Name: Jung Whee In  
Curious Fact: Wheein's abilities are extremely dangerous, she has done tornados that destroyed buildings, that's why she uses her powers only when it's extremely necesary.

AUTHOR’S POV

“Thank you for founding the stone for me” 

They all turned to see who was talking and they found a girl with long legs and a beautiful innocent face.  
“Who are you?” Namjoon asked “Aren’t you the one I bumped into like 5 minutes ago”

The girl smirked which made her even more beautiful, it was like they couldn’t stop seeing her “Yeah, I’m Rosé and thank you for all the information by the way Namjoon” she replied. Namjoon froze in his place “Now, if you give me the stone no one is going to get hurt”

Taehyung placed himself in front of Wheein trying to protect her “I don’t think that’s going to happen” he said   
“I warned you, pretty boy” she winked at Taehyung “you’re so hot by the way, maybe I could let you leave so we can meet each other better” she bite her bottom lip smiling   
“Bitch you wish” Wheein said taking the stone from Taehyung hands and taking his hand   
Tae smiled and kissed Wheein’s hand “I’m not interested, but thank you. Now leave, I don’t like to hurt ladies… or whatever you’re”

“Believe me, I’m not the one you’re going to hurt today baby” Rosé replied “Jin” the older froze as well and his eyes became all black just like Namjoon’s.  
“What did you do to them?” Taehyung asked worried

“impressive right? Let’s say that there’s not men on earth that resist to my charms” Rosé said laughing.  
Taehyung was about to use his abilities to attack Rosé when she spoke again “Taehyung”

Wheein noticed how his boyfriend’s eyes changed color and how he and they other two turned to her as if they were going to attack her “Take the stone from her” Rosé ordered and as soon as the words leave her mouth the males walked towards Wheein.

She elevated herself on the air to escape from her friends who were trying to grab her. She didn’t knew what to do, they were incredible dangerous because of their abilities so she didn’t want to fight with them, she needed to think on a way to break the trance they were in and get out that place.

“There’s not escape” Rose said “You can give me the stone and I’ll let you live”

Wheein smiled at her “Thank you for your kindness” She let herself land on the ground again “You win”   
Rosé smiled when she saw the other take a deep breath and handle her the stone. Jin took it from her hand and walked over Rosé while Taehyung and Namjoon holded Wheein to prevent her for moving.

Jin was about to give the stone to Rosé when an air breeze made the stone fly in the air and disappear in a tornado that was being formed inside the room making everyone unconsciously move around because of the force of the air.   
“Jin, make this stop!” Rosé ordered when she lost sight of Wheein and the others “Jin!!” “Namjoon!!” “Taehyung!” she kept calling for them but there was not response.

After a few minutes the air became softer until it disappeared completely.

Rosé found herself alone in the room.

She shaked her head smiling when she realized what Wheein had done “That bitch”.

At the same time Wheein was moving herself and her friends through the tornado. She leaded it to the farest place she could without faint for the amount of power she was using to restrain them for moving or use their abilities, especially Jin who could control air as well. 

She finally stopped in the middle of the desert, letting herself rest on the sand. It seemed like Rosé didn’t had control over her friends anymore but they were still on trance.

She closed her eyes and tried to contact any of the others but she was exhausted so she couldn’t communicate through air. She decided to grab Namjoon’s cell phone and call for help.

After a few seconds someone replied 

“RM what’s going on?”

“Hey Hoseok, I’m Wheein. Listen, I have a big problem, long story short Namjoon, Jin and Tae are in a kind of trance… I need help” Wheein said 

“God, are you serious?” Hoseok said worried

“Yeah, we need to help them before the bitch who did this find us again”

“We’re on our way”


	19. Chapter 19

Name: Ahn Hye Jin

Curious Fact: Hwasa’s ability let her feel with her body, every aspect of the nature. If she’s directly in touch with earth she can feel everything on it. But she can also feel it when she touch another living beings that’s directly in contact with earth; plants, trees, people, animals. 

AUTHOR’S POV

The temple was something special, it wasn’t that big or glamorous at all, but the gardens were minimalistic and well put together. 

Hwasa tried to take all in looking around, she let herself been enjoy the scenery and feel the peace that it had. She decided to took off her shoes and walk around barefoot, feeling the ground underneath her feet.  
As soon as she touch the ground her eyes opened widely and smiled mischievously “It was too good to be truth” she whispered for herself.

She just turned around and sighed “What do you want?” she asked annoyed. Someone had just take her calmness away and she was not happy about it.

The mysterious girl step outside the temple into the light where Hwasa could see her. She was wearing a simple red dress and had a sword on her hand “Well, hello to you too” she said sarcastically.

“Oh, I’m sorry” Hwasa replied smiling “Hello… what do you want” she erased her smile again and the other girl rolled her eyes.  
“I’m here because of the same reason of you… I want the stone and if… what are you doing? Don’t ignore me!”   
Hwasa just turned around and walked away letting the other one speaking “I got bored” she said. Hwasa could feel with her feet how the other one moved and she felt her getting closer. It was amazing how the earth made her felt everything around her, every plant, every creature, every construction, she just felt everything just by touching the ground.

Hwasa hold her breath when suddenly she stop feeling the presence of the other girl like if her wasn’t there anymore.

That made Hwasa scared, because the only possible explanation was that the other one had special abilities too, maybe she could fly?

That thought made her turn around and look up, which only made her feel stupid because there was no one floating around like she’d thought, but at the same time made her anxious because… where could the red dress girl go? Why she couldn’t feel her anywhere? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden apparition of someone just in front of her face, just finches away. “Boo” the girl say making Hwasa fell into her back from the surprise and immediately attack the other girl with blocks of stone that were all around the garden.   
The other girl appeared and disappeared simultaneously evading the rocks and making fun of Hwasa for being scared.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and they couldn’t see anything. Hwasa knew that Jimin had been hiding the whole time, getting closer to the graves of the 47 Ronin -where the stone was hiding- so she just paid attention to the ground underneath her, feeling every little detail of what was happening in the dark.  
Jimin was getting closer to her and she felt on the other side of the garden light steps, probably from the other girl. She knew that attack her wouldn’t do any good because she would just let her know where she was, so instead she wait for Jimin to find her and once he was close enough, she took his hand.  
“I know you’re still here” The other girl said at loud “And I know someone else’s with you. You can’t hide forever you know”

Hwasa just covered Jimin’s mouth with her hand and walk to the entrance slowly, making sure that the girl was far from them. 

Once they got in the car, Jimin activated some kind of protective shield that the car had, so the girl couldn’t found them.

“We can talk now” Jimin said starting the engine of the car

Hwasa rubbed her temple, still trying to comprehend what just happened “Who the hell was that?”

“Apparently YG sent her” Jimin replied “She’s from a group that’s helping Namjoon’s brother”

“A group? Meaning there’s more like her?” Hwasa didn’t wait for an answer she just continued talking “I can’t believe it, and we didn’t even get the chance to extract the yellow stone”

Jimin smiled at her and took something from the pocket on his coat, a square shape brilliant yellow stone “I actually did it, while you two were fighting” Hwasa took the stone and looked at Jimin with an open mouth.

They had succeeded, thanks to Jimin, and maybe she was too focus on attacking the other girl because she didn’t noticed when Jimin took the stone. She felt him walking close to the graves but she knew that the stone was on one of the graves, but they didn’t knew on which one, so it was impossible for Jimin to search on all 47 graves so fast and nearly impossible for him to find it on the first one he decided to look in.

“How.. how did you find it so fast?”

Jimin smiled still focusing on the road “You know how you feel the earth? Well, I can feel light. I can feel and see every light wherever it is, I don’t even know exactly how to describe it, but this stone has it own light that made me follow it and found it quickly” Hwasa nodded, understanding that their abilities were powerful like that “besides, it helped that you threw all those blocks of stone to that girl, including the one covering the grave where the stone was” Jimin winked looking at her for a second “We did it, together”


	20. Chapter 20

Name: Kim Yong Sun

Curious Fact: Yongsun's abilities are one of the most powerful of them, when she's agry, upset, sad or frustrated, her feelings make impossible for her to control the fire inside her. That fire can destroy anything that's in the way.

AUTHOR’S POV

Yoongi and Solar were on their way to Tokyo to look for Hwasa and Jimin, after they left Namjoon and Jin on Egypt.  
They had been quiet most of the time, the silence a bit awkward until Yongsun decided to share what she was thinking  
“So… you called me baby”  
Yoongi almost choked and his face turned red, he didn’t knew what to answer, he was afraid of telling her the truth and that she would rejected him. And he was afraid of losing her as a friend now that they were together again.   
But at the same time they were in the middle of a war, and maybe it was now or never, maybe there’ll be no next time to tell her all his feelings.   
“Yeah, I- about that” Yoongi said “I think we should talk about something, but I don’t know where to begin, it’s something complicated but I think this might be the right moment to tell you”  
Solar smiled knowing what he wanted to say “Ok, well why don’t you start by telling me why did you called me baby?”

She loved the effect that she could cause on him, seeing his cheeks tinted in a red tone and how he couldn’t stop biting his bottom lip nervously. Truth is she’d loved when Yoongi called her baby, she had dreamed about being with him for so long, and now that he seemed to want the same she was decided to make it happen.

“I don’t know, honestly. It just felt natural, but I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable or some…”

“Yoongi, I like you”

She didn’t think about it twice, she just said it, and immediately regretted it. Yoongi just stood there speechless and she didn’t want to make it worse by keep talking and maybe make him more uncomfortable.

The silence was awkward and neither of them wanted to look into the other’s eyes so they focused on everything else. 

When they were getting closer to Tokyo Yoongi tried calling Jimin once again, and this time someone actually responded.

“Jimin? Thank God. Where are you? What happened?” Solar heard Yoongi talking “No, don’t move. We’re almost there”

The call finished and the silence returned. Yongsun had mixed feelings, she didn’t want to lose Yoongi from her life but the way he reacted was stupid, if he felt something for her or not, he should’ve told her right away but instead he was behaving like a child. So she decided to not say a single word to him unless he were the first to talk, and after what seemed like an eternity and after they landed in tokyo Yoongi finally broke that unwanted silence.  
“Can you say it again?” he said when she was about to get out the plane “Can you? say that you like me?... please”  
He was now standing behind her, hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. She turned around and lifted his head with her fingers “I like you Yoongi, and it’s ok if you don’t like me back I just needed to say it”

“But I do, I like you Yongsun. I’m sorry that I didn’t answer before I just didn’t expect you to say it, I never expected you to like me back” he replied “but this could be the only chance to tell you that in fact, I don’t only like you, I love you… I’ve been loving you for so many years now and I’ve been missing you all this time that we were apart, and now that we’re together again I can’t hide my feelings anym…”

His words were interrupted by Solar who was getting closer to him placing her hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoes so she could kiss him.

It was just a quick peck but it was enough for Yoongi to realize that she felt the same way “We need to go find Jimin and Hyejin now, but as soon as we can we need to talk about this” she said once they broke the kiss.  
“Jimin said they were hiding on a hotel, police was looking for the car they were in so they had to leave it and continue walking” Yoongi said “Let’s go find them”

After a few minutes they arrived the old cheap hotel and looked for the room Jimin told Yoongi. Yoongi was about to knock on the door when they heard loud noises coming from inside and some glass breaking.  
Yongsun and Yoongi looked at each other and nodded before Yoongi kicked the door opening it abruptly, they rushed inside trying to found out where the noises were coming from. Yoongi was already turning into shadows and Yongsun had fire on her hands ready to fight.

“OMG” Yongsun whispered surprised while Yoongi was standing next to her speechless.

They never expected what they found there.


	21. Chapter 21

Name: Kim Seok Jin

Curious Fact: Jin's abilities make him strong, but what makes him stronger that anything is his brilliant brain and how he thinks in every scenario, and how his own abilities and the abilities of the others can help or affect the viability of a plan. He's a smart one.

Jin tried to open his eyes slowly but he couldn’t, he felt dizzy, everything was spinning around him and he couldn’t hear anything. It was weird like if he had been sleeping for ages.

//”Jin… Calm down… you’re ok”//

he heard a voice on his head that was becoming clearer

//”You’re safe… Jin… Open your eyes”//

the voice was calming him, a voice that felt familiar. He trusted, so he tried again.

“Wheeinie?” he asked

“Jin, I’m so glad you’re awake” she said smiling but with eyes full with tears 

“What happened? Where are we?” Jin noticed that they were in a vehicle, a big one. They were moving but he was on a bed inside a small room with no windows.

“A bitch that works for Jungkook put you in a trance and made you, Tae and Namjoon to attack me, but I was smarter” The blonde said smiling 

Jin laughed “You’ve always been Wheeinie”

“I learned from the best” she said taking his hand and smiling 

“I think I remember her… where are we?”

“This is one of Namjoon’s special airplanes. We’re going to New York to find Jungkook’s mother so hopefully we can stop him” Wheein replied trying to simplify what was happening 

Jin nodded and sat on the bed “Where’s Namjoon?”

“I’m right here my love” Namjoon was standing on the door frame with a smile that showed his dimples “How are you feeling?”

“A bit numb, but I’ll be fine in a couple of minutes.. How are you feeling? You were in a trance before me” Jin asked worried

Namjoon walked over him and sat next to him “I woke up a couple of hours ago, I’m fine. Tae woke up some time ago too”

Jin nodded in understanding and sighed “Ok, so what’s the plan?” 

“First of all, we have to protect the stones” Namjoon said “we have all four of them which is good but we can’t let them unprotected”  
“We need to decide who’s gonna take care of them and the rest is going for Jungkook and his bitches” Wheein continued “We have to think this clearly because they’re incredibly powerful”  
“They are. But I know exactly what to do” Jin said standing up “let’s talk to the others”

On the control cabin were Hoseok, Moonbyul and Taehyung who welcomed Jin with happy and relieved faces.  
“I’m glad everyone is ok… what about Jimin, Yoongi, Hyejin and Yongsun? have you talked to them recently?”  
“I just talked with Yoongi, they’re on their way” Tae said “We’re gonna met them on NY”

“Ok, so we need a plan” Hoseok said “Maybe we can destroy the stones so no one can use them anymore”

“Bad idea” Namjoon replied “The stones have an immense power inside, I don’t think we can destroy them easily and even if we could we don’t know what can happen if we let the power within them out… another idea?”

“Fight. We can just go kill Jungkook and protect the stones ourselves, I mean we outnumber them, I think we should be fine right?”

“Still we have to be very clever, honestly speaking they are stronger than all of us combined. Trust me, I’ve seen my brother’s abilities… We might not get out of this war alive” the leader of the DRAGONS said “so… if anyone wants to abort, this is the right moment… I’m not going to force any of you to fight with me, because I know the price is big”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I said I have a plan and trust me, it’s the perfect plan” Jin winked at him smiling “It’s bulletproof”

Namjoon smiled at the gesture “Go ahead. What’s the oh so incredible plan?”

“You’ll like this” Jin said with a evil smirk on his face. He started telling them his complicated plan. They all were listening carefully and asking questions where they had doubts. At the end all they were saying was short sentences, unable to process how it would work without nobody getting hurt.

“It’s crazy”

“So risky”

“Unexpected”

“So fucking dangerous”

“It scares me”

“I love it”

“It’s perfect” Namjoon said after the commotion that had cause Jin’s plan, they all had different opinions on it but the leader knew after hearing it that it might be the only way to win.

The only way.


	22. Chapter 22

Name: Jeon Jung Kook

Curious Fact: Jungkook had so much hate in his heart; hate for his father that left him at such a young age, hate for his older brother that never loved him and hate for his mother that never made an effort of giving him a proper family.

JUNGKOOK 

The night was cold, but Canada is known for its cold weather. High Security Secret Prison they say… High security? more like security taken down. Secret Prison? more like Prison on the Mount Robson in Canadá.  
Jungkook couldn’t believe how humans made it impossible for anyone to escape from it but so easy to break it from the outside.   
“Look for your sisters” he said to Lisa who was next to him, the alarm sounded so loud that they could barely heard what they saying “and find a way to turn off that stupid sound” Lisa nodded walking through the big corridors tinted in flashing red lights.  
Jungkook turned to his right where Rosé had seven guys on their knees all of them injured and tired of fighting “What are we gonna do with them master?”   
“Let me think” he replied walking in front of them observing their reactions and expressions “They have no fear, it’s amazing… Maybe we could use them”  
“Say no more master” Rosé said kneeling in front of the humans “You’re gonna be in a trance, but don’t worry it’s gonna be like if you were dreaming” then she started saying their names and one by one started changing their eye’s color “Chanwoo, Junhoe, Donghyuk, Jiwon, Yoonhyung, Jinhwan, Hanb..”   
“Stop Rosé” Jisoo interrupted her “Not him”  
“Why’s that Jisoo?” Jungkook asked looking suspiciously at the oldest “Why are you defending him?”  
“I’m not.. defending him, but I know him and I’m sure he can be useful” she replied “trust me, he knows more than we think. I’m pretty sure he knows what Namjoon is planning”  
Jungkook helped Hanbin get on his feet “Is that right? Well I think you’re smart enough to know what’s best for you, so now start talking”  
“I will help you… if you let my guys free”


	23. Chapter 23

They all together start making a big plan and train abilities with help of each other

“Stop laughing!!” Hyejin said annoyed “We didn’t thought Yoongi and Yongsun would get there that soon”  
Solar was telling MoonByul and Wheein what they found Hyejin and Jimin doing in the hotel back in Tokyo. The older couldn’t stop laughing while telling the story that on her eyes was the funniest scene she had ever seen.  
“But why?” Wheein asked between laughs “Why would you do that?”  
“He's annoying... he was telling me how bad my fashion taste was and how I should dress differently because apparently I should dress to accentuate my body, so I told him that with a body like mine everything would look amazing, even his ugly af clothes” the younger replied “he said it wouldn’t and I say a hundred percent it would so we made a bet”  
The rest of the girls were more calm now, trying to listen to their friend “Ok that explain why you were wearing his clothes but… why was he wearing yours?... and why he had makeup on and you had beard and a fake mustache?” Byul asked showing her a picture that Yoongi had taken with his phone for the record of an amazing memory.  
“I honestly don’t know how we get there” Hyejin said rubbing her neck “One second we were arguing and the next one we were laughing and dancing and fooling around… we ever broke a lamp just before they knocked down the door”  
“You… like him! Oh my God you like Jimin!” Wheein said excited, Hyejin covered her mouth quickly before she could say anything more  
“I don’t like him, I don’t… We were bored and that’s all ok? I find him annoying and arrogant, I don’t even want to be his friend… and low your voice please I don’t want him to hear anything…”  
Hyejin’s words were interrupted by steps sounds outside the room, she run only to see Jimin walk away without looking back “fuck”.

“Ok everyone, we all know Jin’s plan by now… any questions?” Namjoon reunited all the team together, it was time to polish all the details before they acted on it “Questions, suggestions, comments, anything?”   
“We have repass the plan nine times by now Joonie, I think we’ll be fine” Jin said “I told you this plan is perfect… I wonder which mastermind thought of it?” he said sarcastically   
“You’re right Jinnie, as always… Now, keep resting guys you’ll need it, tomorrow is the day we’re gonna beat my brother, eat well and drink a lot of water.. We all need to be on our best state and…”  
“Oh God, shut up now Joonie… tomorrow could be your last day alive guys it’s up to you how you spend this time, just be careful and remember how much we love each other” Jin said smiling “Now, I’m gonna steal this grumpy stressed guy for the rest of the evening” the older pulled Namjoon to one of the rooms “See you in a few hours guys” he said before closing the door.  
All the others turned to see each other not knowing what to do. They talked about what could they do and decided it was best if they stayed on the hotel to be safe.   
“We can show our skills to each other, so we know how to work well together” Tae said sitting next to Wheein “It can be extremely useful tomorrow if we trust each other and our capacities”  
Wheein nodded immediately “I agree. We have to work all together like a team but we have to know and trust each other”

Yoongi stood up “I’ll go first” Jimin immediately walk over the door   
“Let me know when you’re done hyung”   
Yoongi nodded knowing how his abilities affected the younger and that probably he didn’t want the girls to see him like that.  
As soon as the door was closed the shadows of the objects started growing until it was all shadows, the lights went off and a black dense smoke appeared from underneath the furniture.  
Yoongi’s eyes become all black and his extremities started turning into smoke until there was nobody at all only smoke floating in the air. The girls felt shivers when a raspy voice whispered next to them “This is the real me” then they heard the voice on their right side “dark” then on the left one “smoke” and finally where Yoongi was originally “shadows” he said gathering all the shadows into his form.  
“I can make the smoke poisonous if I want to, too” he said stretching himself “Jiminie, you can enter now, That’s all I got”  
“Very impressive” MoonByul said “I think we should continue with our unnie Solar”  
Yongsun got on her feet and sighed waiting for Jimin to join them “I recommend you to keep your distance” she closed her eyes and in a couple seconds she was covered in fire, her entire body. They could still see her and recognize her figure but she was now surrounded by flames.  
“Wow” Tae said smiling “That’s really really cool”  
“Literally” Wheein replied “That fire wouldn’t hurt you unless she wants to”  
“Give me your hand” Solar said to Tae, he hesitated for a second but then he grabbed her hand without burning. She felt warm but not hot enough to harm him “see, I control the damage”  
The last thing she did was run all the flames through her body until it all was only on her hand making the flame smaller until it just disappear.   
Tae showed them how he could control all the electricity from the hotel room and hack every device, from a cell phoneS to the alarm sistem from the hotel. He also could form electricity just with a click of his fingers.  
Wheein formed a mini-tornado inside the room making everyone’s hair a mess. She made them all levitate and spin around the room not being able to stop the force of the wind she was making, especially when she turned into air herself.  
Jimin’s skin began to illuminate, giving him a gold glow that made him look ethereal. Then he extracted the light from one of the lamps and solidified it creating a sword and pointing it to the others, and then cutting easily everything the other’s threw to him excited to see the sword work. Finally he disappeared it by expanding the light, blinding them for a few seconds.  
Suddenly they felt a earthquake and everything began to shake until Hyejin eyes turned green and all the plants in the room grew immensely, capturing the others hands and immobilizing them for a moment before she returned all to normal.  
Moonbyul created various figures for them, showing fishes and all kind of water creatures formed with only water, making them laugh. She showed how she could extract water from their bodies and make it rain outside.  
The last one, Hoseok make them hold hands. He transmitted them peace and made them relax, they all had seen him opening wormholes and traveling time so he wanted to show something different. He could made them feel like if they had been sleeping the whole time, well rested and happy.

The next day was gonna be tough, but they all were ready to fight. Ready to be a team, the best team the world had ever seen. The team the world needed, because even if they were criminals, it was their world and they wouldn’t let anyone destroy it. Those 10 criminals were about to save the world and become heroes.   
They were ready to beat Jungkook and BlackPink.


	24. Chapter 24

Namjoon woke up next to Jin. He had forgotten how beautiful he looked with the morning light, messy hair and swollen lips. He couldn’t believe how he survived all those years without him.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jin asked without open his eyes “Do I look that bad?”  
Namjoon caressed Jin’s face with the back of his hand “You couldn’t look bad even if you tried, you’re the most beautiful for me”  
Jin opened his eyes and smiled “I missed you so much Joonie, please don’t ever leave me again”  
“I’m not” he replied before kissing Jin “I’ll never.. ever.. leave you” he said between kisses.  
The moment was interrupted by Namjoons cell phone ringing “Don’t answer” Jin said pouting   
“We’re on a middle of a war baby, It can be important” Namjoon lifted his phone and answer the call at the same time that Jin rolled his eyes  
“Hobi?”  
Jin could see how Namjoon’s expressions changed from happy to serious in a couple of seconds.  
“Ok, we’ll be there in ten”  
Namjoon finished the call and sighed looking down.  
“What is it Joonie?” Jin asked worried that something bad happened  
“We need to get ready now baby, today’s a rough day and we have to keep going now” Namjoon replied “My brother… has agent B.I. as prisoner”  
“That’s… not convenient” Jin hurried to the bathroom “I’ll be ready in five”

The members were waiting for their leaders on the lobby of the hotel, all of them with worried expressions. Jin and Namjoon appeared when the elevator’s doors opened and everyone stood up to reunite around them.  
“Ok, team, listen up” Namjoon said “As you know, my brother has agent B.I. as prisoner, so… we need a new plan”  
“We all now that we memorized the last plan completely and you were aware of the importance of it but, iKon was one of the most important part of it, because as regular humans Jennie can’t read their minds and we thought that maybe for Jungkook will be the same… And now that we can’t count with them and that Jk probably forced B.I. to tell him all about our previous plan, we have to create a new one, right now” Jin said “We accept any ideas that you can give us”  
For a moment there were silence, until one of the girls raised her hand “Yes, Wheeinie” Jin said  
“I have and idea… You said that Jungkook couldn’t read your mind right?” she asked Jin and he nodded “What if you create a plan in your head without telling us and you tell us what to do there? Like we all are gonna have to wait for your instructions, maybe fight with Jungkook’s bitches, but to defeat him especially it would be good if you act by instinct and tell us right at that moment what we need to do”  
“That could work” Namjoon said and asked Jin “Are you willing to do that?”   
“I… suppose it’s a good plan but I don’t know if I can do it” The older replied “I’m not good enough at fighting and there’s a lot at stake”  
“Are you serious?” Solar said “Jin, you’re the fiercest person I’ve meet and you taught us all we know, you’re smart and you know how to make perfect plans. I think that of all of us you’re the best for that task”  
Jin blushed at the compliments “Are you sure you trust me to do that?”  
“We all do” Yoongi said “We have you back Seokjin and I know you have ours too”  
“Ok” Jin said after seeing all of them nodding and smiling at him “I’ll do it”  
“I need you to let all your fears behind and fight with all your capacity, that’s the only way we’re gonna win this war” Namjoon said hugging everyone and encouraging them to do the same with each other “Good luck everyone, let’s do our best”

The event was in a big venue in New York and as expected all the influential people were there. A big long red carpet at the entrance and thousands of cameras focusing on the important people on it. YG Corp. was one of the most controversial corporations of the world, they were the responsibles for the biggest charity events around the world and the way they helped people in need was admirable, but at the same time they were responsables for the biggest experimental labs were they tested new drugs and medicines on humans that went there because they offered them a decent amount of money for exchange of their health and sometimes their lives.  
The charity they proclaimed in the YG president’s words ‘a very important priority, which we encourage among our employees and families and for which we also set the example of a consenting society’ was nothing more than a smokescreen to cover for all the cruel experiments going on in the inside of their labs.  
“All those hypocrites” Tae said looking with binoculars “It’s incredible”  
He was in front of the venue, in a big luxurious hotel with Wheein, Hoseok and Moonbyul, in a 56th floor waiting for instructions.  
“I know” Wheein replied next to him “And there’s a lot of people there who knows exactly what that horrible company does”  
“That’s the worst part… wait, I see Jungkook’s mother and his stepfather” he gave the binoculars to Hoseok “There, just at the beginning of the red carpet”  
“I see them” Hoseok said “Tell them to get ready Wheein”  
She nodded and whispered to the air closing her eyes. She felt a soft kiss on her neck that made her lose concentration “stop Tae, I need to focus on this”   
“Ok, ok, I’m sorry” he replied lifting his hands and placing a kiss on her forehead “It’s just that you’re cute and I can’t resist you” he made her blush and smile at the compliment.  
“They’ll be here in two minutes” Wheein said “Let’s get ready.

A few minutes later the door opened, the first one to enter was Hyejin with a beautiful white dress, and her hair in a bun and behind her Jimin in a black tuxedo that complimented his figure, both making a perfect polished couple.   
“Wow” MoonByul said “You both look amazing”  
“Thank you Byulie, But we have to be there now” Hyejin replied “where are Jin and Namjoon?”   
“Here” Namjoon replied behind them, he and Jin in elegant suits that matched “Let’s go now”  
Hoseok opened a wormhole and the four well dressed ones entered on it.  
“Good luck” Hobi said to them before closing it.  
They rushed to the window and grabbed binoculars to try and see something because the venue building had a glass roof but it was just a small portion of it so they couldn’t see the interior that well.  
“I have an idea” Hoseok said opening a wormhole to the roof of the said building “We’re gonna see better from here”   
They all followed him and placed carefully on the roof so they could see the event from upstairs. A few minutes later they could recognize Jin and Namjoon being discreet on one side of the building and Jimin and Hyejin dancing on the middle of the dancefloor, getting everyone’s attention.  
“This is gonna be fun” Tae said smiling as soon as he saw Jungkook surrounded by his four girls watching Jimin and Hyejin “so much fun”


	25. Chapter 25

“He’s here” Namjoon and Jin heard some whispering in their ears, Wheein was letting them know that Jungkook had finally arrived to the event.   
They sat straight trying to find him between the crowd. When Namjoon finally saw him across the venue, it scared him how Jungkook was looking directly at him.  
“It’s nice to see you again, big brother” he hears clear and loud in his head how? “I can read your mind remember? I’m glad you’re here with all your friends” Namjoon turned to see Jin who didn’t look like he was aware of what was happening “This event it’s important for my parents, so let’s get the party somewhere else” Jungkook smiled at him and walked to the back of the venue, with the four girls following him like bodyguards.  
“Wait here” Namjoon said to Jin “I’ll be back in a few minutes” The older gave him a suspicious look but nodded anyway.  
Namjoon disappeared between the crowd and immediately after Jin disappeared “Wheein, guide me”

“You can stop entering my mind now brother” Namjoon said entering a big dark room “We can talk normally now”

“I’m really surprised that you’re here Joon, I didn’t expect that you wanted to dig your grave” Jungkook said getting out of the darkness “But, thank you? I guess. You saved me a lot of work”

“I just came here to stop you and your evil plans” the older replied 

“You’re not a hero, brother. You’re a criminal that suddenly wants to save the world” Namjoon noticed how Jungkook had a big scar on his right cheek, a scar that wasn’t there before “What a big role model you are, the biggest criminal in Asia right?” Jungkook laughed out loud “If only your friends knew what I know about you… Do you think they would still fight by your side? Do you really think that they would risk their lives to save someone like you?” 

Jin was listening from outside the room, getting ready to enter and fight when he found himself in a red forcefield. It was impenetrable so he couldn’t use his abilities and it was getting smaller until Jin couldn’t move.  
He just felt how he was turning in the air and his eyes landed on a small girl in front of him, Jin yelled at her, desperate for the lack of freedom but the girl only gesture him that she couldn’t hear and smiled. 

The girl -who created the force fields- opened the door and dragged him behind her.

“Oh, look who’s joining us” Jungkook said smiling “You must be my brother’s friend, and I see that you already meet my precious Jisoo. Right, he can’t hear us” he said rolling his eyes and smiling playfully “But, as I was saying, I don’t think they realize who you really are”

“Let him go” Namjoon whispered “I’m doing whatever you want, just let Jin go”

“This is not how it works brother, I’m sorry for breaking your heart but that’s not happening. You’re not in the position to make requests” Namjoon’s patience was almost nule when he heard some whispering in his ear “calm down” Wheein’s voice made him remember that he was not alone. 

In the next second the door opened abruptly with a bright -almost blinding- light.   
The light went dimer until they could see a body of a boy with bright hair, Jimin, next to him were other 5 people and behind them thousands more screaming and running out of the venue.

“Great, now you ruined my parent’s event” Jungkook said “fantastic”

Jimin concentrated all the light in his hand, leaving the room in a dim light again and Wheein walked towards Jisoo making her float in the air uncontrollably, which made her broke the force field that was holding Jin captive.

As soon as the older touch the ground his eyes changed color, a bright silver, which only meant one thing, he was angry.

Jungkook laughed once again “what are you? storm?” his laugh was interrupted by an abruptly attack from Jin. He levitated himself and hit Jungkook with his whole body, launching him a few meters away.

Jungkook recovered quickly thundering his neck and calling his helpers “Jennie, Jisoo. Go for them”

In an instant the whole place became a battlefield, Jisoo could anticipate the attacks and Jennie was stronger than they thought, so it was easy for them two to maintain the pace, while for the others it was being more difficult -even tho they were superior in number, the girls surpassed them in abilities and strength.

Jennie attacked Hyejin throwing a punch at her when she was distracted causing Hyejin to fly across the venue, hitting a table with her body. Wheein made Jennie fly to the other side of the venue and followed her to keep fighting giving time to Hyejin to recover from the impact. 

Jisoo saw how vulnerable Hyejin was at that moment and made her force field bigger in a second launching Hoseok and Moonbyul away, she walked towards Hwasa concentrating all of his power in her hand and launching a red light attack directly at the younger one. 

Jisoo was attacked immediately by Taehyung who electrified her immobilizing her for a few seconds, but it was a little too late because the attack Jisoo had launch was already traveling through the venue. When Hyejin realized what was happening it was too late to prevent the attack to hit her, so she just closed her eyes waiting for the impact. 

But the impact never came. 

When she opened her eyes she saw Jimin in front of her, a red bright light coming out of his chest. He then stumbled and fell to the floor the red light being consumed by a white one that grew covering his entire body.

“Jimin?” Hyejin rushed to his side and placed him on her lap “God Jimin, what’ve you done?”

Jimin smiled and cleaned Hyejin’s tears from her cheek “I’m sorry” he whispered “I- was a coward”

Hwasa smiled at him “What are you talking about? You saved me!” but Jimin shaked his head no 

“I’m talking- I mean I should’ve ask you out” Jimin’s voice was weak, pain taking over him “I should have”

“Shhh please don’t speak, save your energy… you’ll be fine” she replied sobbing and Jimin took a deep breath 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Hyejin-a” Jimin said barely hearable before the light on his body covered him completely and disappearing in Hyejin’s arms.

Jimin became light.

Hwasa scream in pain, seeing Jimin disappeared in front of her eyes.

The battle stop when they hear her, everyone seeing how she breathed agitatedly until she got on her feet and her eyes became a bright green. 

Her feelings were so strong that she entered a rage state, where all she wanted was revenge.

the floor began to tremble and dust fell from the ceiling because of the movement “Hyejinie?” MoonByul said softly trying to make her friend calm down 

But the only thing Hyejin was listening at that moment were Jimin’s last words, which only incremented her rage. 

Jisoo and Jennie look at each other and backed up getting close to Jungkook who had been only seeing his girls do all the hard work.

The floor finally broke and pieces of rock were lifted from it surrounding Namjoon’s little brother and the two girls next to him.

The rocks were closing the space between them, and Hyejin was sure she had finish the battle, but just when the rocks were about to touch them another girl appeared next to them, touching Jungkook and Jisoo’s shoulder at the same time as Jennie touched her and disappearing at the next millisecond.

Hwasa yelled even louder from frustration, but Hoseok touched her head from behind her, calming her and passing her to a relaxed state.

Jimin’s death counted as a victory for Jungkook, but what he didn’t acknowledge was the fact that losing a friend gave them another powerful reason to fight with him. 

Revenge.


	26. Chapter 26

Yoongi was playing piano.

It was weird that he found inspiration in a moment like that, but he used to play piano whenever he felt stressed or anxious, and it has always help him feeling better.

The soft sound of a improvised song made him forget for a few minutes what was happening in New York at that time, it was a really pleasant surprise when he arrived to that old building on the middle of the Jungle and there was a grand piano in one of the rooms. 

The amazons were kind enough to let him use it. 

“That melody is beautiful” Yoongi heard someone behind him and nodded not stopping the music he felt a hand caressing his shoulders from right to left and then he saw Yongsun sitting next to him on the bench.

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes enjoying the beauty of the melody.

A few seconds later the music stopped and Yoongi laid his head on top of hers “I love you” he said closing his eyes.

Yoongi didn’t expect a response from her, he told her because it was true, he had told her before, and he wanted to say it as many time as he could. He wasn’t sure of how that war was going to end so he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. 

Yongsun smiled at his words and she didn’t even realized when the words “I love you too” leaved her mouth.

Yoongi sat straight and opened his eyes abruptly, it was the first time she told him “You do?” he wanted to make sure it was not his imagination playing games with him.

She covered her face with her palms and nodded looking in between her fingers cutely “I do”

Yoongi feel happiness all over him, but before he could say anything else there was a rumbling noise that made them realize that something bad was happening outside the building. 

Yoongi look at Yongsun with wide eyes and took her hand before running to the front door where the Amazons sisters were about to go outside.

“What are you doing here?” Seulgi said making her sisters turned to see them “You have to take care of the stones, we’ll take care of whatever is outside”

“We can help” Yongsun said “How- How did they found out we were here?”

Irene lowered her face “We don’t know but my sister is right, you have to protect the stones, it’s the priority right now. Go, if we don’t look out for you in 20 minutes, leave. Take the stones with you and hide until you’re safe” she said with a determined look “Now, go, before we open this doors”

Yongsun was going to say something more, but Yoongi holded her arm to stop her and nodded to the sisters “Take care” was the only thing he said before running inside the unknown building.

They hid the stones and blocked the entry of the room they were in, putting every furniture on the room in front of the door -including the piano- and waited.

The room was dark, it had no windows to the outside which was beneficial for them because there was only one way in, just one door to keep an eye on.

The loud noises stopped and Yoongi told Yongsun to hide while he stood on the middle of the room, but Yongsun stood next to him and smiled “I’m not going to hide, Yoonie” she laughed a little “I want to have fun too” she said following by a wink that made Yoongi smile

“Just take care of yourself, please” 

“I will”

Yongsun made a flame on her hand and Yoongi’s body was surrounded by shadows when they heard a noise outside the room, an evil laugh that sent shivers down their spine.

There was a lot of sounds outside, they were trying to open the doors. The noise disappeared, Yoongi and Yongsun were focused on what could happen next, but they never anticipated a small “Boo” from behind them, which made them jump and turned around ready to fight.

There were no one. 

“Yoongi” another voice said behind them again, but this time when they turned there was a girl with big eyes and perfect skin. Yoongi felt himself disconnecting to the world like he was in a kind of trance.

He couldn’t move just saw how another girl appeared in front of them and attacked Yongsun. They fight, Yongsun burning everything she could and the other girl appearing and disappearing everywhere and attacking her.

Yoongi was struggling, fighting to get out the trance, he   
wanted to help Solar. He needed to save her. 

The girl that said Yoongi’s name walked calmly towards him, while the other two fighted “Your friend is good” she said in Yoongi’s ear “I’ve always liked fire” 

Yoongi couldn’t believe he was being this unuseful, he felt impotent, it was the worse scenario he could picture.

“Now Yoongi, I need to know where are the stones” she said smiling “tell me”

It was scary how she could do that to him, Yoongi couldn’t understand why he said “On the piano” his heart was beating so fast and his hands were sweating, what the hell is happening with me he thought.

Solar heard him and runned to the piano where Lisa was already taking the stones from “No!” she yelled her body covering with flames from head to toe and launched her all the fire she could to prevent her to stole the gems.

Lisa teletransport herself to the other side of the room but never saw Rosé behind here and the fire reached her burning half of her face. Rosé cried in pain and yelled “Yoongi, kill her!” 

Yongsun turned to Yoongi who was walking straight to her, his eyes becoming charcoal black and his body becoming one with the shadows surrounding them.

Subconsciously Yoongi was aware of what he was doing, but he couldn’t stop, and Yongsun couldn’t fight back, not with him.

She just look at him and smiled “I know you’re there Yoonie, and I know you would never hurt me” she said knowing how bad he must been feeling, she knew it was inevitable and there was a purpose, bigger than her “It’s ok baby I love you, I know, it’s going to be fine”

Shadows started to fill her body. 

Yoongi’s ability was dark and powerful but he never thought he would be in a situation were he would hate so much to have it. 

Yongsun’s spirit left her physical body, disappearing into the shadows, and Yoongi’s heart break in that moment, knowing he had just done the most terrible thing he could and that he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Rosé’s body was still in complete pain which caused her to pass out, freeing Yoongi from his trance, but as soon as he was free, they were gone. 

Yoongi’s knees gave up and he fell to the ground, sadness and pain all over him. He couldn’t save her, the love of his life.

Deep down he knew it was not his fault and Yongsun’s words sounded repeatedly in his head ‘I know you’re there Yoonie, and I know you would never hurt me, It’s ok baby I love you, I know, it’s going to be fine’ but he’d never felt worse.

He curled himself on the ground and cried, because nothing could ever lessen the pain on his heart.

And the worst part was that all their efforts were in vain, because Jungkook had what he wanted, the four stones. 

Lisa’s ability to teletransport was a blessing for them, they went directly to take out of the Venue Jungkook, Jisoo and Jennie, because finally they had what they wanted, the four stones. 

They realized later that it had been Jungkook’s plan since the beginning, to made them recollect the stones and place them all in the same space so it was easier for him to take them.

But that was not the end of the story.


	27. Chapter 27

Namjoon reunited his team, they were sad, they were angry and he couldn’t do anything about it. They were beaten, they had failed. 

What kind of leader am I? he kept asking What did I do?

He wanted to take responsibility for what happened to Jimin and Yongsun, he wanted to ask his team for forgiveness, he needed to.

He look at all of them, still crying or with frowns on their faces, all of them except Seokjin. He was staring directly at Namjoon -unlike the others- and smiling softly, like saying it’s ok, everything is going to be fine.

Something about Seokjin’s expression was odd for Namjoon, how could he be so calm in a situation like that? His best friend was dead, he and Yongsun had been friends since he could remember, and he didn’t see a single tear in his face.

Namjoon remembered when his own father died -disappeared-, he couldn’t cry either, it was weird, he felt sad, obviously, but he didn’t cry once. His stepmother said that he didn’t loved him, you’re not sad enough she said, but Namjoon was sure that nobody loved his father more than he did. The thing was, Namjoon didn’t want her to see him vulnerable, because he wasn’t weak and he knew how things without his dad would be, so he hid his emotions from everyone.

So maybe Seokjin was just like little Namjoon, insanely sad but with a shell in front of him to protect himself from others, a shell that made impossible for him to let his emotions show.

“Joonie, you were going to say something to us?” Jin’s voice broke his thoughts and he saw how everyone turned to see him. 

“Yeah, I-” he sighed “I just want you all to know how sorry I am. We lost Yongsun and- my precious Jiminnie” his voice started cracking “I should have save them, this shouldn’t have happen- I just-”

“Stop” Yoongi said standing up “No one in this room is responsible from their deaths” of all of them, Yoongi was the most affected by the situation, he hadn’t speak since they found him curled up after Jungkook and the rest of black pink disappeared “Jimin and Solar made a decision that they knew could cost them their lives, and it did” he had his eyes red from crying and his face was swollen “So stop blaming yourselves. This is stupid! All of this, why are we even fighting? It’s obvious we lost, at least I did, and I know I’m probably selfish but I can’t fight anymore, I- I’m not ready” Wheein pulled Yoongi so he sat on the couch near them 

“It’s ok Yoongi” Jin said “It’s a personal decision. I’m going back to fight, and whoever wants to follow me, is welcome. But I want you to know that it’s ok not to. It’s completely fine if you’re not ready as Yoongi said”

One by one started following Jin, until there were just Yoongi and Hyejin sitten “One more thing” Jin continued “I want you to trust me. You all agreed that I was the only one that could beat Jungkook, so please, TRUST ME. Everything has a purpose”

Hyejin stood up “I’m going” she said and everyone nodded saying goodbye to Yoongi who wished them good luck.

They knew Jungkook needed one more piece to make the stones work, Tutankhamun’s pectoral; everyone thought it was just a chest ornament, but in reality it was the piece that held together the four power stones that made the pharaoh the biggest inquisitor of all time.

It was a relieve knowing that the pectoral was well protected by BHRBW Company, who hated people with abilities, but recollected those kind of objects from them so they couldn’t use them against humanity.

It was one of the safest places on the world “We need to get there as soon as possible” Namjoon said “Hobi can you help us with that?”

Hoseok opened a portal in a space close to the building but not enough to the guards to see them. The facility had a big forcefield that didn’t allowed people with abilities to cross it, they said it was impossible for any special person to cross that barrier.

But when they got there, something was odd. There was not guards at the entrance and all the lights from inside the building were blinking. 

Namjoon walked in front of the others, making signals for them to stay behind him “I think he was already here” 

Seokjin walked past him and pointed at one of the windows of the third floor “I think he’s still here Joonie, look” there were silhouettes walking around “You’re right, ok. we need a plan” Namjoon replied nervously

“No” The older said “no plan this time, Hoseok, take us to the second floor now” 

Hoseok followed Jin’s instructions and did it, no one questioned what Jin said, they remembered what he had told them before ‘trust me’.

On the second floor there was a big hallway and glass walls that separate cubicles at both sides. Jin gestured them to keep quiet and follow him. 

They reached an emergency staircase and they went up slowly, keeping in mind that it was there and then, the real endgame.


	28. Chapter 28

The lights kept blinking.

The only thing they could heard was the tic tac from the clock on the wall.

Jin made a gesture with his hand to indicate that they needed to knock down the door, which Taehyung happily did making everyone get in their positions ready to fight with whoever was on the other side of the door.

“Welcome, I was waiting for you” the voice sounded like Jungkook’s, but it was like if many people were talking at the same time. It was enough to make them realize they were too late. Jungkook already had the pectoral with the four stones on it.

“I never knew you were a jewelry type of guy brother” Namjoon said without lowering his hands that were radiating a green and circular light 

“Well I never knew you were a lier, and still here we are” the younger replied walking forward. Behind him were the four girls, one of them with half of her face burnt.

Namjoon took a step forward too “I don’t know what are you talking about. I have never lied to you”

Jungkook shaked his head in disapproval “You´re supposed to be a role model, not just for me, but for all of them” he said pointing at all the girls and boys behind Namjoon “if only they knew what you did… I really don’t think they would be supporting you the way they are right now”

“I don’t want you to think that we’re not having fun, but we didn’t came here to talk” the leader replied “You have to stop this nonsense now Jk”

“as you wish” the younger replied smiling “Kill everyone except for my brother” he told his girls “He’s mine”

The members of BlackPink advanced first, Jeannie flying across the room, jisoo with red light radiating from her hands, Lisa walking with her sword resting on her shoulders and Rosé walking next to her with half her face burnt.

Tae started throwing Jeannie electricity attacks which she easily dodged launching everything she found to him making difficult for him to keep attacking. 

Jisoo saw MoonByul reaching for her bottle of water and immediately acted on it “I don’t think so” she said capturing the bottle in a red forcefield so Byul couldn’t open it “It’s nice to see you again, bitch” Byul replied opening her hand and making water emanate from it “I have more tricks in my hands” the water controller said smiling.

On the other side of the room Hyejin and Lisa were fighting, Lisa disappearing every two movements from Hyejin, making it harder to hit her until Hyejin grabbed her and jumped across the glass window, breaking it and falling until they hit the ground outside. 

Rosé on the other side, had something different planned. She walked directly to Wheein “The last time I saw you, your face was uglier” Wheein said smiling “This look suits you better”

Rosé smiled “Yeah, well… last time I saw you, your friend Solar was still alive”  
That comment made Wheein turn her eyes white and elevate from the ground “maybe she’s better this way too” Rosé finished her sentence but as soon as she said the last word Wheein attacked her with a tornado of air that lifted all the furniture in the room, causing everyone to get out of there to avoid being dragged by it.

Rosé couldn’t escape so Wheein made her turn around in the air, making sure that she couldn’t talk. Her ability to control man had been a nightmare last time they saw each other and she couldn’t let her do it again.

It was a battlefield outside, but Namjoon was only focusing on his little brother.

“What are you trying to accomplish with all of this JK?” he asked “Do you really want to destroy the world?”

Jungkook lifted his hand, and made a movement like grabbing something. Namjoon felt himself getting grabbed by an invisible force, keeping him from moving and choking him. 

Even when Namjoon’s abilities to control reality were amazingly powerful, in this scenario they were useless. Jungkook had always been powerful and Namjoon couldn’t fool him because his little brother learned to read his mind a long time ago. And now, having the pectoral and the power stones, JK was practically invincible.

“The only thing I want, big brother is for you to confess and pay for what you did” Jungkook replied getting closer to Namjoon “All this years I have been planning this exact moment, just to see you like this, and… oh look, just in time”

Namjoon couldn’t turn, but he heard a vehicle approaching. It sounded like an helicopter landing a few meters away.

“What you did to me… to our family, is something I’ll never forget you for” he said closing his fist to hold Namjoon tighter. 

The older barely could breath and it was hard for him to form words, but he couldn’t understand what was happening “I… what are you… talking about” he managed to say

“Mother” he said looking behind Namjoon, “welcome” the woman walked around and stood up in front of Namjoon “I told you, mom, that I was going to get revenge”

“I see. Well done Kookie, but… why haven’t you finish with him already? Are you getting… soft?” the expression in her face was enough for Jungkook to feel nervous “It’s not that I…”  
“Or do I need to remind you what he did to you?... to me?” she pushed him, but she didn’t realize Jungkook wasn’t a kid anymore and now with the pectoral and the power that came with it Jungkook felt fearless, even of his mother.

“I haven’t forget, mother. I want him to confess to me before I get rid of him” he stood up in front of his mother and opened his hand a little, which opened an opportunity for Namjoon to breathe desperately.

On the background the battle was still going, all of them exhausted already but trying their best to win. They knew it was then and there, the last chance they would have to fight for everything they wanted, everything they loved.

“Tell me brother, I want to hear it from you” Jungkook said looking directly into the older eyes “Say it”

Namjoon was still trying to gain some air, he lifted his head and saw his friends fighting with all they had and he couldn’t help but think ‘I failed them, I failed myself, I failed my father’

“Speaking of my father” Jungkook continued “I can’t believe you dare to think of him after what you did”

“What did I do?! I really don’t know what are you talking about!!” NAmjoon yelled “I can’t confess what you want because I have no idea what this is about”

Jungkook turned to his mother who seemed nervous now, and then turned to his older brother again 

“I want you to tell me why did you kill our father”


	29. Chapter 29

There was a beautiful sunset, painting the sky in beautiful pink and purple. The flowers were moving with the air and in the middle of the meadow a woman was calling him.

Her big smile and chubby cheeks made him feel peace, it was a dream come true for Yoongi.

The woman with long red hair was calling him, inviting him to get closer, but he couldn’t. 

She was unreachable.

He could hear her saying “He’s not dead” time after time, “he’s not dead”

Yoongi ran, as hard as he could, but she only semed farther.

He wanted to reach her so badly just to tell her ‘I love you’, just to hug her and hold her close.

The sunset became sunrise and the beautiful colors of the sky became lighter until it was a blinding light.

“Sunnie” Yoongi said waking up and breathing fast.

It had been a dream… a dream that lead him to an epiphany. 

Solar was helping him realize what he needed to do. 

.  
.  
.

“I want you to tell me why did you kill our father” Jungkook said “Why did you destroy my family?”

Namjoon saw pain in Jungkook’s face and when he turned to see her Mother, her face showed something that Namjoon had never seen in her before, fear.

“I had nothing to do with OUR father disappearance, why would I kill the only person that loved me?” Namjoon asked trying to stay calm despite the situation “Why do you think I had anything to do with that?”

Jungkook’s eyes had a sparkle of red “Don’t lie to me, Joon. We know everything that happened. You were always jealous of me, for having a family while you only had dad”

“Just kill him, Kookie” Hyoyeon said in Jungkook’s ear “let’s finish this already”

“You’re right, mom” he closed his fist almost completely, choking Namjoon again, this time lifting his hand so his brother levitated too “This is for my father… bye brother”  
the younger closed his fist completely, but a familiar voice made him loosen the strength on his fist.

“JUNGKOOK!!!!”

.  
.  
.  
(This might be a little confusing, but this part is back in time to when they first entered the building)

“Welcome, I was waiting for you” 

as soon as Jin heard Jungkook speaking once they knock down the door, he saw how everyone froze in their spot.

It was weird, there was not sound, not movements, not even breeze. 

“I stopped time” he heard behind him. Hoseok was opening a portal from where seconds later Yoongi entered.

“What is happening?” the older asked “I didn’t even knew you could do this Hobi”

“Just for a short amount of time… and don’t even try to kill Jungkook while we’re like this, it’s not gonna happen” he said looking how Jin turned to see the younger rival

“This need to be fast… You two are the only ones with strong minds, so strong that Jungkook can’t read them” Yoongi said “And everyone else think I am not fighting, so even when he read theirs I still can surprise him”

“Ok, I get that” Jin replied “But what are you thinking?”

Yoongi turned to Hoseok “I know how difficult is for you Hobi, but I need you to open a portal to the past”

.  
.  
.

“Remember, every hour in the past is a minute in present. You need to hurry” Hoseok said almost passing out from exhaustion. 

“I know, go now, come back in five minutes, hopefully we’re done by then” Yoongi ordered “Get some rest, try not to get caught” 

“I will” he said closing the portal “Good luck” even when Hoseok was now alone and a few meters away from the big battle, he wanted nothing but Yoongi’s plan to work.  
.  
.  
.

“Where are we?” Jin asked confused, they were on a street that he couldn’t recognize 

“Busan” Yoongi replied shortly. Jin wanted to ask more, but he saw the face on his friend and he found determination, so he decided to just follow him and stick with whatever he had planned.

They walked for a few minutes until Yoongi stopped and turned to Jin “there” the younger made a gesture with his head so Jin could know what he was talking about “in that house… Little boy playing outside” Jin nodded “It’s Joon”

Jin was surprised, they had really travel in time. He observed the little boy, playing with toys. He looked different, of course, but he could definitely see Namjoon’s beautiful eyes and his dimple showing every time he laughed alone.

The house seemed nice, and it had a swing on a tree. He remembered a story that Namjoon told him once, about his father making it for him. 

A small red car parked outside and Yoongi and Jin hide behind a tree. A lady and her son went down from it, the boy younger that Namjoon ‘Jungkook’ Jin thought.

“What did I told you about playing outside?” the lady asked Namjoon grabbing him by the ear and pulling fiercely to he had to stood up “I’m sorry” was the only thing little Joon said before the woman dragged him into the house.

“That bitch” Jin said walking towards the house

“Stop there” Yoongi’s words make the older react and return with him “We’re not here to defend him”

Jin’s silence made Yoongi continue “We have to talk to his father, maybe he knows how to stop Jungkook on the future. 

“Ok, that sounds like a plan… but, where are we going to find him?” the older asked “It’s not like we know how he looks like”

“We don’t, but they don’t know who we are either” Yoongi walked crossing the street “Stay here”

Jin look everywhere a bit confused, but decided to stay behind the tree. Yoongi went directly to the house and knocked on the door.

The lady let him in and Jin wasn’t sure how long Yoongi was inside but for him felt like hours. 

Suddenly the door swung open and revealed a smiling Yoongi getting out the house laughing and Namjoon’s mother laughing behind him “It was so nice to meet you Hyoyeon, and thank you for the coffee” Yoongi said “You too, Agust and I hope you can find my husband there” she replied while he waved at her walking down street.

Jin saw Yoongi’s face change dramatically from smiling to a complete serious one, as if he was acting the whole time.

The younger kept walking without looking back, which made Jin realize he was trying to keep an appearance that could fail if he walked directly to him, so he followed his friend. 

A few blocks away from the house Yoongi entered a building and Jin followed him inside. His friend was talking to a woman that instructed him to wait “What’s happening?” he asked “What’s this place?” the younger one smiled softly and replied “You’ll find out right now” he said as he walked to the same lady that was now gesturing him to entered through a big door. 

Jin walked behind him and saw a man on a big chair behind a desk “Hello, my secretary told me you have an important matter to discuss with me. What can I help you with?”

Yoongi turned to see Jin and replied “I’m actually here because you wife send me to kill you”


	30. Chapter 30

“JUNGKOOK!!!!”

Namjoon could recognize that voice, even when the last time he heard it was a long time ago. He saw how his brother’s face changed completely as he recognized it too. 

They turned at the same time and saw a man running towards them “father?” Jungkook asked confused “How is this possible?”

“I’ll explain everything, just let go of your brother” he replied “The only person here that deserves being judged is your mother” 

Jungkook turned to see her, and her face turned from shock to a happy one “You… I really thought I would never see you again, but now seeing him next to you, I understand everything” she said pointing at Yoongi “how’s that both of you look exactly the same after all this time?” Hyoyeon asked 

“Wait, what’s happening mother?” Jungkook asked “I don’t understand” 

“Your mother sent Yoongi to kill me, the day I disappeared. But obviously he didn’t do it, he and Seokjin explained everything to me and I traveled with them to the future, I mean my future, your present, to prevent you from kill your brother”

“I knew you had done something to him” Namjoon said walking towards his stepmother “I always knew you were evil”

Namjoon eyes turned red from anger and he was determined to hurt her. One by one, all his friends tried to stop him from hurting her, but he pushed all of them away. 

“Stop now, Joonie” Jin said just as Namjoon took Hyoyeon from the neck “You are not like this, if you hurt her you’re going to regret it. Your father is here, he’s not dead”

“But she tried to kill him, and she put Kookie against me all these years… she ruined our lives”

“Jin is right, son” his father placed his hand on Namjoon’s shoulder “You’re so much better than this. I really wished I could have seen you and your brother grow and became the men you’re now, and I hate that she made it impossible, but I’m happy seeing you now. So please, let her go” 

Namjoon released her and hugged his father “I missed you” he said smiling. 

Jungkook was seeing all that in awe, still not convinced that all of that was real. He saw his brother hug their father and for a slight moment forgot about his mother, until he saw a shining object in the corner of his eye.

Hyoyeon pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed his husband on the back. Jungkook saw all his life in front of his eyes for a moment and realized what her mother had take away from him, again. He snapped out of his trance and attacked his mother, killing her instantly. He fell on his knees next to Namjoon and his father and took off the pectoral throwing it away. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he said again and again until Namjoon took his hand and smiled at him “I’m sorry too, Kookie”

Their father smiled at them whispering ‘I love you’ before dying in their arms.


	31. Chapter 31

“Please, tell me this is going to work. Please, please, this has to work” Yoongi said to Hoseok “Are you sure you’re going to be fine? Is it really possible?” 

“Yoongi, stop. You’re making me nervous. We have to try, and hopefully it works” He opened a portal and disappeared through it. 

A few moments later he appeared through another portal being carried by Jimin, and followed by Solar.

Yoongi saw the love of his life and his best friend smiling at him “It… worked” he whispered to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

___  
“They are so perfect together right Joonie?” Jin said whispering “I can’t believe they’re getting married this soon, though”

“Soon?? They have been together the last 7 years. It was about time!” Namjoon replied “By the way, soon is going to be our 6 years anniversary honey, and I’m planning on leaving the twins with the Mins, so we can have a little getaway together… you know how much the twins love to spend the night with Hueningkai, what do you think?” a discreet wink made Jin blush “I love that idea” he said smiling to his husband “But we can leave them with their uncle Kookie, he’s really trying to be a part of our family, and I think we should let him. Look how happy he is with them right now, he’s dancing with them” Namjoon saw his brother bouncing around with his two little sons and his heart felt warm “You’re right” “Always” Jin replied. 

___  
“Are you… crying??” Wheein asked Taehyung “Babe, seriously? Oh my God you’re so cute!” she said kissing his cheek “It’s one of my best friends who’s getting married, I can’t not cry” Wheein giggled “I’m supposed to be the sentimental one, I’m the one that’s pregnant” “and you look absolutely beautiful” Tae replied hugging her.

___

“We did it, finally” She said happily “We’re finally married”

“And it’s the best day of my life. Did I told you how beautiful you look today?”

“You didn’t” she said with a pout that he quickly erased with a kiss “You are absolutely perfect Ahn Hyejin… I mean, Park Hyejin” he replied smiling 

She smiled back at him “I love you, husband”

“I love you too”

___

Hoseok walked towards Moonbyul and handled her a glass of wine “Yoongi changed so much” he said “Look how happy he is, I would never thought I’d see him dancing that much before” Byul smiled “I know, Yongsun changed a lot too, but I think it’s obvious after what happened… they want to make the most of their time together” Hoseok nodded and they stood there in silence for a few minutes observing their friends dancing and having fun. 

“Do you… want to dance?” He asked after a while

“I thought you would never ask” she said dragging him to the dance floor.


End file.
